


He's out of my League

by Betzalee



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:18:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4322889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betzalee/pseuds/Betzalee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aidan knows that Richard Armitage is way out of his league. That still doesn't stop him from falling head over heels for the man. However, certain circumstances prevent Richard from returning Aidan's feelings, leaving the man feeling alone and broken hearted. </p><p>Luckily for Aidan, Dean is right along the corner to pick up the broken pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I pretty much suck at summaries but I totally recomend you guys to give this story a try!
> 
> This is my first Aidean fan fic and I've honestly had a blast writing the first two chapters. I really hope you guys enjoy the story and like always, criticism is always appreciated.

It was madness, _pure madness,_ liking someone who was so very out of your league. It was a torturous thing to try and rid your mind of thoughts of that person that invaded every single corner of your god-forsaken mind and heart. It was tiresome as well, leaving you weak and annoyed and wishing you had never set eyes on said person. But the heart is stubborn and when the owner of said heart has an even more stubborn mind, well, let’s just say there’s no way in hell you’d be getting over the person you fancy. No matter how out of your league they are.

Sighing, Aidan flopped down on his worn out couch, stretching his sore limbs and yawning loudly. He was exhausted after a long day at work and the thoughts that were currently running wild through his mind, were making him even more tired. He took the remote control that laid on the small coffee table and switched his TV on. He absentmindedly surfed the channels, trying to find something appealing enough that would distract him from his thoughts.The feelings he felt only increased as he sat there, staring with a blank face at the TV screen. He settled on a cooking show in the food channel and got comfortable on the couch. The show however wasn’t interesting enough to drown out the thoughts and he kept on thinking about the inevitable.

Richard Armitage was a hell of a man. Tall, dark and handsome and everything Aidan had ever wished for and more. He was the type of man his mother would love to have over for dinner on Sunday nights. Well mannered, respected and charming. He was also older than Aidan by ten years, which only added more fuel to the raging fire in Aidan’s heart. But despite all this, the older man was way out of Aidan’s league. He was a literature professor at NYU and owner of a bookstore in the village. He looked like a person from high society and Aidan, well Aidan looked like a beggar on his good days.

Wearing nothing but faded or ripped jeans with worn out band shirts and oversize flannels, with a mop of unruly curly hair atop his head, a permanent five o'clock shadow, and a pair of Doc martens that had seen better days, Aidan was more than positive that Richard, with his pressed chinos, and burgundy cardigans would never date him. It was a pity really, because Aidan truly thought that the both of them made quite the couple. Sighing again, he ran a hand through his face and grunted, the food show forgotten. Thinking about Richard always left him feeling irritated.

No matter how hard he tried he just couldn't get the man out of his mind. He’d be pinning over him ever since Aidan moved into this apartment complex over three months ago and discovered that Richard was his neighbor.

 

The buzzing of his phone brought him out of his thoughts and with some effort, he took his IPhone from his pocket. Adam was calling.

 

“Yeo” He said, leaning back on the couch

 

“Are you down to go to the bar tonight?” His best friend asked

 

“Ah, I don't know. Not really feeling myself tonight.” He said, letting out another yawn.

 

“Long day at work? Or still pining over Richard?” Aidan knew Adam was smirking smugly, and rolled his eyes.

 

“Both.”

 

“When are you going to tell him Aidan? You're not getting any younger” Adam said, matter of factly.

 

Sighing, Aidan rubbed his eyes. “I know, I know. But I can't tell him Ads, it'll ruin what we have.”

 

“Look Aidan, you two are friends. I seriously doubt he'll shun you just because you like him! He’s 40 years old, too old to be an asshole.”

 

“I can't risk it Ads. For some weird reason he decided to become my friend and I can't, I just can’t tell him. “ Aidan said. He was getting tired of telling Adam the same thing. But he just didn't seem to listen! Aidan knew that Richard wasn't an asshole but he knew that there was a big chance of him avoiding him forever, and Aidan simply didn't want that.

 

“I’m perfectly fine with just being friends with him.” Aidan said, trying to convince himself.

 

“Yeah, whatever makes you sleep at nights” Adam said, in a tone that let Aidan know that he was frustrated and fed up.

 

“Look, nothing good will come out of this. If I tell him I like him I’ll just end up making things weird between us. He’s been very kind to me and I don’t want to creep him out.”

 

“You stubborn piece of shit! Why would you creep him out?” Adam half yelled, startling him a bit.

 

“Because, he’s way out of my league. Have you not seen the man? He drives a fucking Ferrari for god sakes, and eats nothing but fancy stuff.  The places I’ve been to with him make my bank account weep. He’d never date a guy like me Adam and that’s just the plain old truth.” He wanted to hang up, to go to bed and call it a day. But Adam had other plans for him.

 

“Look. I’ll say this once so listen up. He’s not out of your league. The man fucking likes you okay! He was the one that knocked on your door the same fucking day you moved into that apartment and invited you out for a drink. He’s the one that’s always taking you out to eat and to all the fucking gay clubs that are in the city. He was the one that got you your fucking job at that publishing firm, and he’s even introduced you to all his fucking friends! I honestly don’t know why you keep thinking he won’t like you. I’m 100% sure that he does okay, so stop this madness Aidan; you’re driving yourself insane.” Adam was out of breath by the time he was done and Aidan was blushing lightly.

 

“Well, when you put it that way.” He said, running his free hand through the mess of curly hair.

 

“Are you going to do it then?” Adam asked, sounding hopeful.

 

“I don’t know Ads. You’re still forgetting the fact that he just got out of a long term relationship. He doesn’t talk about it, but I can see the sadness in his eyes Ads. I’m pretty sure his ex must have been an amazing person.” He said those last words bitterly.

 

“If he was such an amazing person Richard would still be with him. Aidan, you could easily be the one to mend his broken heart. Just trust me and tell him how you feel.”

 

“You’re not going to let this go, are you?” Aidan sighed.

 

“Nope. I hate it when you mope around all day and ever since you’ve met Richard that’s all you’ve done.” Adam complained in a teasing tone.

 

“You love me though,” Aidan smiled.

 

“But sometimes I want to kill you.” Adam replied, making Aidan laugh.

 

“It’s great to hear you laugh you punk. Now get up from that ratty old couch and go get your hunk.

 

Laughing, Aidan replied: “Love you Ads, goodnight”

 

“You better do it Aidan, or I’m not going to talk to you anymore”

 

“That’s what you said last week when we had the same conversation.” Aidan replied, getting up from the couch.

 

“Well, last week was different. I needed you for something to I was forced to contact you.” Was Adam’s response.

 

“You needed me to try out your fucking cookies.” Aidan chuckled.

 

“I was trying a new recipie okay. Anyways, I’m serious this time. You need to do this, if not for you then for me.”

 

“Good night Ads.” Was all Aidan said.

 

“Like Shia Labeouf said, JUST DO IT!” Adam yelled, startling Aidan once again.

 

“You're fucking crazy.” Aidan laughed.

 

“And you love me for it. Now goodnight and go do it.” Adam said before he hanged up.

 

His friend was truly something else.

 

Throwing his phone on his couch, he walked over to the kitchen where he busied himself by preparing a sandwich. He wasn't truly hungry, but he new that if he didn’t eat something now, he'd wake up at 2 in the morning feeling as if he owned the stomach of a whale. More thoughts of Richard invaded his mind as he prepared his dinner. He knew Adam was right in some parts, but Aidan truly didn't want for the wonderful friendship he had made with Richard to go to waste. He didn’t plan in falling for the man, he truly didn’t. It all happened so fast, catching Aidan by surprise.

 

Richard had been a total gentleman with him, inviting him out for a drink and then for coffee and then for lunch. The two learned a lot about each other and Aidan felt truly comfortable in the other man's presence. They shared many things in common, one of them being an intense love for writing. After finding out that Aidan worked three jobs to pay for his apartment, Richard had gone out of his way to get Aidan a job as an assistant in a small publishing firm that his friend owned. It had been the best thing anyone had ever done for Aidan and he felt truly lucky to have met such a wonderful man.

 

When the platonic feelings he had for Richard shifted into something deeper, well Aidan knew he was in deep shit. He knew Richard was gay, but he also knew the types of man his friend was into. They all dressed in suits and drove fancy cars and were swimming in money.

 

Richard wasn't a shallow man, but he did have very expensive taste. It made Aidan’s heart weep, knowing that Richard would never set his eyes on him and that the only relationship the two would ever have was a platonic one. _So why ruin that by telling the man about his feelings?_

Cutting his ham and cheese sandwich in half, Aidan decided that it was best for him to just forget all about Richard and see him for what he was, a very good friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in a row!  
> Please give me feedback on how you guys are liking this story so far.

Aidan awoke with a headache. The sunlight that was pouring from his window was too bright and he wished he could somehow turn off the sun. Grunting, he turned on his stomach, burying his face on his pillow. It was Saturday and he didn't have to be up until noon, but the morning light had disturbed his sleep and now he felt grouchy. 

Turning on his back again, Aidan yawned loudly and sat up, scratching his head. He looked with bleary eyes around his room, trying to find his phone. It took him a while to remember he had left it on his couch last night. 

_Shit. I don't want to get up._

But it was his everyday routine and he felt useless without it. He had to check every social media he had, to see if anything important had happened while he had been asleep. It was a weird habit he was desperately trying to get rid off, and miserably losing to do so. 

Without further ado, he got up from bed, went to relieve his bladder and then walked towards his living room. Retrieving his phone from where it laid, he was surprised to see that he had three missed calls from Richard, followed by several text messages from him. Aidan unlocked his phone in a flash and called him back, not even bothering to check the messages.

Richard picked up on the third ring, his voice was rich and thick, sending a pleasant shiver down Aidan's spine. "Did I wake you?" He shyly asked, after Richard had said hello.

"Aidan! No, not at all. I was just making some coffee." He replied and Aidan sighed in relieve. Glad that he hadn't woken up the man.

 

"Oh, okay. Well that's nice." He said awkwardly, mentally cursing himself for how stupid he sounded. "Um, you called last night?"

 

"Yeah. I wanted to ask you something." Richard said, causing Aidan's heartbeat to increase.

 

"About?" He asked nervously.

 

"Luke and Dean are coming over for dinner tonight. Sort of unexpected actually." Richard chuckled nervously, "And I thought it'd be nice to invite you over. I think Martin is also coming, but I'm not too sure about that." 

"Ah, yeah, yeah. That sounds nice. What time should I be there?" He asked, trying to sound as calm as possible.

 

"Um, they'll be here around seven." He replied and Aidan chuckled. 

 

"And you had to call me three times last night just to tell me that? I thought someone had died or something." Aidan teased

 

"Well, I also wanted to hear your voice." Richard said, leaving Aidan speechless. 

 

_Was this real? Did Richard seriously just say that?_

 

The brunette's heart was hammering inside his chest and his face had turned warm and red.

 

"Hello?" Richard said, sounding nervous. "You there?"

 

"Y-y-yeah. Right here." Aidan stammered. A face splitting grin adorning his face.

 

"Good. I thought I freaked you out or something." Richard chuckled nervously. 

 

"You'd never do that Richard. I promise." Aidan said truthfully, trying to calm down his heart. 

 

"I'm glad I don't. It'd be a pity to lose you." He said, catching Aidan by surprise again. The grin on his face only seemed to get bigger and he felt pleasantly light headed. 

 

"It'd be a pity to lose you too." Aidan said in a voice so low that it sounded like a whisper. 

 

"I'm smiling like an idiot right now." Richard admitted, and Aidan could actually feel the smile on his voice. 

 

_Were they flirting? Or was this completely platonic?_

 

Aidan had no fucking idea but he wasn't about to ask and ruin the mood. "So am I." He replied, sitting down on his couch. 

 

"Good, good. Very good." Richard said, trying to sound cool and nonchalant but in reality he just came out as nervous and awkward, which made Aidan giddy. 

 

"Super good." Aidan replied, feeling like a love stricken teenager. 

 

"So... I'll see you at 7?" Richard asked, and Aidan couldn't help but feel as if this was their first date.

 

"Yes. I'll be there." He said, feeling a little bummed out that the conversation was coming to an end. 

 

"Looking forward to it." He replied.

 

"Me too." 

 

"See you later Aid." Richard said, before hanging up.

 

Aidan was truly in cloud 9. The smile that adorned his face was big and goofy and his body was tingling all over. Pleasant butterflies swam around his stomach and his heart was beating so fast that he feared he'd go into cardiac arrest. He couldn't believe what had just happened. Richard and him never flirted.  _Never!_ And Aidan was quite positive that what they've both had done was called flirting. 

It felt so surreal to him and he was swimming in a bubble that seemed impossible to pop.  _Maybe Adams was right. Maybe he should stop thinking that Richard is out of his league. Maybe Richard wanted him too. Maybe they both had a chance. Maybe, maybe, maybe._

It wouldn't hurt to try. Not after that little stunt Richard had pulled on him. Taking a deep breath, Aidan decided that today would be the day. After Richard's friend left, he'd stay behind and tell him of his feelings. He didn't want to beat around the bush anymore. And now he was positive that his feelings were returned. It felt good, truly good. half the weight had been lifted off his shoulders and he couldn't wait to remove the rest. 

He called Adam right away and told him everything that had happened. After many I told you so, and Aha's and Aw, Aidan managed to get off the phone with Adam. His mood had only gotten better after the small conversation with the other man and by the time Aidan's stomach cried out for food, he was practically beaming with happiness. 

* * *

 

Aidan wasn't that much of a fan of Richard's friends. They were nice and all, but not really the brunette's cup of tea. Unlike Richard, they didn't dress in chinos or button downs and neither of them were proud owners of cardigans, but somehow the four of them fit perfectly together. Richard's tight group consisted of Dean O'gorman, photographer and arts professor at NYU. Short, blonde and a total hipster, Dean was always dressed in shabby looking clothes which always looked better than Aidan's. Luke Evans was a music professor at Columbia University, with both arms covered in tattoos and pierced ears. The man seemed to own nothing but blue jeans, white shirts and leather jackets. Last but not least, was Martin Freeman, another literature professor at NYU. He was shorter than Dean, with sandy blonde hair and a very thick beard. He was the only one that dressed similar to Richard, but instead of cardigans, Martin prefered to wear suit jackets. The four  were very close, having known each other for over ten years already. The first time Richard had introduced Aidan to the bunch, he had felt like an outsider. He didn't feel like an outsider anymore, but he still didn't like hanging out with them. He prefered to be alone with Richard, to have all of his attention. But he knew that if he  _did_ date Richard, he'd have to put up with his friends as well. 

With that thought in mind, Aidan happily dressed himself. It was already 6:30, and although he didn't have to go too far to get to Richard's, he still wanted to have extra time to dress himself. He didn't want to look like he always did, like a scruffy grunge who came out straight out of the 90's. He wanted to look good tonight, to leave a good impression on Richard. He decided to wear his new pair of black jeans, they fitted nice and didn't have any holes. He spent twenty minutes looking for the right shirt to wear, until he found a white button down. He wasn't too happy about the outfit, but it was now 6:47 and his hair still looked like a birds nest. running to the bathroom, Aidan tried the best he could to fix the mess of curls atop his head. When nothing seemed to work, he decided to brush his hair back and tie it into a messy bun. 

He liked the way he looked, but decided to throw on a his favorite jean jacket to make his outfit stand out. 

By the time the clock hit 6:55 he was ready to leave, until he realized he only wearing socks. Running to his room, he grabbed the pair of black docs and put them on. Once that was done, he grabbed his phone and keys, placed them in his pocket and then left the his house. 

He stood outside Richard's door, debating whether or not he should knock. It was 7 on the dot and Aidan knew he was going to be the only guest there. This was good though, maybe he could tell Richard how he felt now and by the time his friends came over, they would already be a couple. The confidence and positivity that had engulfed Aidan in the morning, seemed to vanish. He was nervous and feeling more than stupid. Doubt began to creep back into his mind but he decided to push it back down. 

To hell with all his insecurities and self-doubt. He was good enough for Richard and he would not leave his friends apartment until he told him of his feelings. Taking a deep breath, Aidan rang the doorbell. Within seconds, the door was open by a Dean, dissapointing Aidan.  _I guess I'll have to wait after all._

 

"Aidan, come on in!" The blond said, stepping away and allowing Aidan to enter Richard's home.

 

"Hey Dean, what's up?" Aidan asked as Dean closed the door behind him. The house was filled with mouth watering aromas, making Aidan's stomach grumble.

 

"Nothing much, same as usual." The blond replied, walking with Aidan towards the living room. 

 

"Where's Richard? I thought I was going to be the first in arrive." Aidan said, taking a seat in one the couch.

 

"He's taking a shower. I actually came two hours ago to help him with dinner." Dean explained as he stood by the living room entrance, "Want a beer?"

 

"Yeah please." Aidan said, receiving a nod from Dean before he walked over to the kitchen. 

 

Aidan fidgeted around the couch a bit, trying to get comfortable. It was nice and cool inside the apartment but his jacket was beginning to make him uncomfortable. Or maybe it was just the fact that he was going to have dinner with Richard's friends tonight. 

"Here you go." Dean's voice broke through his thoughts and the blonde sat down beside him.

 

"Thank you." He smiled politely.

 

"No problem. So, how's life?" Dean asked, taking a sip of his beer.

 

"Eh, lacking entertainment." Aidan shrugged. He really didn't want to engage himself in conversation with Dean. Not that there was anything wrong with him, it was just that you know, he wasn't Aidan's cup of tea. 

 

"And why is that?" The blonde asked.

 

"I dunno. Nothing good is happening so far." Aidan replied, taking another sip of his drink.

 

"So make something happen." Dean replied, looking at Aidan in the eyes. 

 

"Too lazy." Was all Aidan said.

 

"Aren't we all." Dean replied, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

 

There was an awkward silence and Aidan knew he was not going to break it. He was very outgoing and easy to talk to, but that only worked on people the brunette actually wanted to _talk to._ He always found Dean to be a bit of a know it all and very superficial. His blonde hair was always nicely styled and his beard perfectly trimmed. He looked like a hipster know it all and Aidan didn't really want to get to know him. 

Luckily, the door rang and Dean got up. "That's probably Luke." He smiled, showing off his dimples. 

He tolerated Luke better. The man was closer to his age and seemed like a pretty laid back person. The few times they had hung out, their conversation had been fun and interesting and he had an easier talking to him than he did with Dean and Martin. 

"Aidan! Fancy seeing you here." Luke said as he walked into the living room. 

 

"Yeah, I was surprise when Richard invited me. Thought I'd never see your face again." Aidan joked as he got up and greeted the man, not noticing perplexed look Dean had thrown him. 

 

"Well, I'm very glad to see you. It's been a long time since I had an interesting conversation with someone." Luke smile, causing Aidan to laugh.

 

"Hey! We have interesting conversations all the time." Dean said, playfully shoving Luke. 

 

"Of course we do." Luke winked at Dean, causing the blonde to blush. 

 

"Want a beer?" He asked, already walking out of the living room.

 

"Yes please." Luke replied

 

"He seems to really love getting people beers." Aidan chuckled as he sat back down on the couch, Luke following his moves.

 

"He's pretty awesome." Replied Luke, with a smile on his face.

 

"So, you two are a thing?" He asked, causing Luke to blush.

 

"N-n-no, not at all!" He stammered, making Aidan laugh. 

 

"Is it a crush then?" He asked. He didn't really care, but it was amusing to see Luke act this way.

 

"Who has a crush on who?" Dean asked as he returned with Luke's beer. 

 

"It's not a crush. Dean know's how I feel about him." He said, taking a hold of his beer.

 

"Why are we talking about this?" Dean asked, taking a seat on the loveseat.

 

"What are we talking about?" Richard's voice filled the room, filling Aidan's body with excitement.  

 

"Hiyah, Richard." He said, turning his head a bit to get a better look. Just like he was expecting, Richard was wearing black chinos, a white button down and a mossy green cardigan. He looked regal, and good enough to eat. 

 

"Hey Aids." Richard smiled at him, running a hand through his damp-looking hair. 

 

"I thought you died in the shower or something." Dean retorted, causing Richard to laugh. 

 

"And you didn't come and check on me? What kind of friend are you." He asked, pretended to be offended. 

 

"The very best." Dean winked, causing Richard to chuckle.

 

"Luke, you need to control your lover." Richard said, placing a hand on Luke's shoulder.

 

"He ain't my lover and I don't need to be controlled." Dean fired back.

 

Aidan was truly confused, but didn't want to stick his head where it didn't belong. Richard seemed to pick up on that and sat besides Aidan on the couch. 

 

"These two are crazy about each other, but neither of them wants to commit to anything. They're driving Martin and I crazy." He said.

 

Aidan's breath hitched in his throat at Richard's proximity. He had sat close to him before, but something about tonight made the brunette extra nervous. 

 

"Enough about our relationship," Luke said, placing his empty beer bottle on the coffee table, "Where the fuck's Martin?" 

 

"Ah, yeah. He's not coming." Dean said, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

"Why not? Did he just text you that?" Richard asked, looking a tad disappointed.

 

"Yeah, a while ago. Said he's scored himself a date. Didn't want to tell me anything about him though, that old bugger. Says he'll tell us in person over brunch on thursday. 

 

"You guys go to brunch on Thursdays?" Aidan blurted out. He didn't mean to, but the idea of having brunch on a Thursday seemed very weird to him.

 

"It's the only day we all have free during noon." Richard explained, a small smile adorning his face.

 

"That's nice. Wish I had my noons free." Aidan replied, leaning back on the leather couch.

 

"You work with Ian, right?" Dean asked as he leaned forward on his seat, taking off his leather jacket. 

 

"Yeah." Aidan replied

 

"How's that like? He used to be my english professor back when I was in NYU. The man was nothing but a nightmare."Dean complained and Aidan had to fight the urge to roll his eyes.

 

"He's actually quite nice. I enjoy working with him." 

* * *

They continued talking until hunger won them over. 

Dinner had been a delicious affair and everyone ended up getting seconds. By the end of dinner, a grinning Luke commented on how this looked like a double date, causing Richard to chuckled and Aidan to blush furiously. After finishing dessert and another round of beer, Luke and Dean decided to take their leaves. Claiming that there was something important the two needed to do. Aidan decided to stay back and help "with the dishes". Silently praying that he wouldn't fuck up while confessing his feelings for Richard.

Everything was going nice and smooth and Aidan had managed to calm the beating of his frantic heart. 

 

"You look nice tonight." Richard told him, once they were done with washing the dishes.

 

"So do you." Aidan replied. Feeling a wave of confidence wash over him.  _I can do this._

 

 

"I tried." Richard smiled, looking at Aidan. They were both sitting on the couch, a few inches away from each other.

 

The silence between the two was tense and Aidan knew that if he didn't speak now, he'll never do it. Getting comfortable on the couch, Aidan turned his body to fully face Richard.

 

"There's something I want to tell you." He began, feeling his cheeks heat up.

 

"What is it, Aid?" Richard asked, turning his body as well.

 

Taking a deep breath, Aidan said: "I don't want things to be weird between us, so please promise me that after I'm done telling you what I need to tell you, you won't act differently towards me." Aidan knew he wasn't making sense, and knew that even if Richard promised him now, he could easily change his mind later.

 

"What are you on about?" Richard asked, scrunching his face in confusion.

 

"I-I," Aidan began, but the words were stuck in his throat, refusing to come out. Richard moved closer to Aidan, placing a hand on his knee. "What is it?" He asked Aidan, looking more worried than confused. 

 

"I like you." Aidan finally said, and without waiting for a reaction or a reply, he continued: "I've liked you for a while now and I just can't hide it anymore. You're just, god, I don't even know. You're amazing Richard, so please don't hate me for liking you." Aidan breathed out, wishing he could run his hands through his hair, for the sake of doing something.

 

Richard just stared at him, a smile plastered on his face. Aidan didn't know what to think of it, and simply sat there, staring at him like an idiot. 

 

"Aidan, I would never hate you." Richard said, taking Aidan's hands in his.

 

He immediately relaxed, and let himself hope for the best.

 

"You're very silly for thinking that way." He said, drawing small circles on his hands.

 

"I am, aren't I?" Aidan couldn't help the giggle that escaped his lips.

 

"And very cute too." Richard said, bringing Aidan's hands up to his lips and pressing a gentle kiss.

 

Aidan was blushing furiously and his heart was about to escape from his chest.  _He likes me. He truly fucking likes me._

 

"You're amazing too, you know. With your wild curls and gorgeous eyes. I'd be crazy not to like you back." Richard said, a hint of a blush appering on his face. Aidan's breath hitched in his throat again, and he felt himself grow weak in the knees.  _Good thing i'm sitting down._

 

"I'm not amazing at all." Aidan whispered.

 

"Oh, but you are. You're truly something special Aidan. I knew it the moment I laid eyes on you. I'm so glad I decided to grow some balls and approach you. You were so out of my league, but I decided that I needed to have you in my life." Richards words were driving him crazy. He wanted to get on with it already, ask the man out for a proper date or just have him right here on his leather couch. But he didn't want to seem desperate so he let Richard carry on.

 

"You're the one that's out of my league. Have you seen yourself?" Aidan asked, causing Richard to laugh. It was nice and rich and Aidan loved every bit of it.

 

"You flatter me Aidan. I'm truly nothing special." 

 

"You really are Richard. You're really special to me. No one has ever been as kind as you are. I didn't plan on liking you, not really. But it happened and now here we are." Aidan chuckled nervously, inching closer to Richard, trying to hint out to him in the most subtle way that he was really dying to kiss him. 

 

"I'm truly honored Aidan. And please, please, please." He said, holding Aidan's hands a bit tighter, "Please don't hate me for what I'm about to say."

 

Aidan's smile faded and he felt his heart plummet to his stomach. He tried not to show how disappointed and heart broken he was, but he was failing miserably. Swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat, he asked: "What is it?"

"I like you okay. I truly do like you, more than what I thought I would. You're so full of life and energy and you bring this happiness to my life that I just can't get anywhere else." He said, looking into Aidan's eyes. He truly didn't know where Richard was going with this, and quite frankly he wanted the man to stop beating around the bush and get on with it already.

 

"But I'm not ready for this. I'm not ready to let myself go and fall in love again. It hurt a lot Aid, getting dumped by my four year boyfriend. It left a wound so big and it still hasn't healed. No matter how happy you make me, and no matter how much I like you, I'm just not ready to get into a relationship. I swear to you Aid." He said, pressing another kiss to his hand, "That if you give me some time, I'll be more than ready to have you as my partner." Richard looked expectantly at Aidan, who couldn't do anything more than blink at him.

He was truly perplexed. Was Richard being honest with him? Did he truly like him back? He knew that breakups were always bad, some worse than others, but did he really want to wait around for Richard to build a bridge and get over it? Aidan didn't know.

"Okay." He said, not really knowing what else to say.

 

"Okay." Richard replied

 

"Just, don't make me wait too long. I'm not very patient." Aidan chuckled. 

 

"I promise I won't." Richard replied, smiling at Aidan who smiled back. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

The days after the dinner were pitiful to say the least. Aidan tried his hardest to avoid Richard at all cost but it was a mission impossible. He bumped into him everywhere he went and the older man was all smiles and pleasantries, acting as if they both hadn't confessed their attractions towards each other. It was frustrating, and he hated it. He regretted telling Richard and felt stupid for thinking that the man was ever going to date him.

Richard had been clear with him, but Aidan couldn't help but think that the other man was lying. He knew how hard it was for people to date after a bad breakup, but he just couldn't shake the thought that maybe Richard was just bullshitting him, trying to be a good friend and spare his feelings. Adam had berated him about thinking that way, trying his best to convince a very unconvincible Aidan, that in a couple of months, Richard was going to ask the other man out.

He didn't want to be filled up with false hope though, so even though he had promised Richard that he was going to wait until he was able to date again, Aidan found himself trying his very hardest to get over the man. It wasn't easy, especially when Richard kept inviting him out to drinks and Aidan just simply couldn't say no, but Aidan was very determined to get his feelings for Richard out the window.  _  
_

It was friday and Ian had decided to give all his employees the day off. Aidan couldn't have been more happier about his day off and decided to start off his morning by doing some cleaning around his apartment. He was full of energy this morning and a happy smile adorned his face. He didn't know why on earth he was so elated, or feeling extremely giddy. But he wasn't about to rid himself of those feelings. It had been a whole week since he felt anything but happy. After cleaning and fixing his place around, he took a nice long shower and decided that instead of having coffee with plain toast, he'd have a nicely made breakfast from Champs diner. It was a lovely vegan establishment that Adam had introduced him to a couple of years ago. Even though he wasn't vegan himself, he really love their pancakes.

The thought of having a loaded breakfast burrito with a side order of cinnamon apple pancakes, made him get ready in a flash. 

* * *

 

The diner was packed, like always and he had to wait around twenty minutes until a seat was available. By this time, his stomach was already trying to eat itself and Aidan had to take deep breath to control his goddamn hunger. With the amount of food the brunette consumed, it surprised him that he wasn't overweight. 

"Hey, we have a table ready for." One of the waitress told him, a friendly smile playing on her lips. 

 

"Oh thank god, I'm famished." He smiled back, patting his stomach.

 

"Sorry about the wait. I keep telling my boss we have to get a bigger place." She chuckled as she walked him to the back of the diner.

 

"I think that's a great idea." He smiled at her as sat on the empty booth. 

 

"Totes. But he just won't listen." She sighed and rolled her eyes, causing Aidan to giggle. 

 

"Maybe one day you'll convince him." He told her. "I'm ready to place my order by the way."

 

"Nice." She smiled, "So let me take this out of your way." She said, taking the menu that laid on the table. "What would you be having today?"

 

"Um, the loaded breakfast burrito, cinnamon apple pancakes and a nice cup of maple latte." He smiled up at her, his mouth starting to water at the thought of his food.

 

The girl giggled at Aidan's enthusiasm and said: "Would you like the six stacks or twelve?" 

 

"Six. I don't think I can eat twelve pancakes." He pouted 

 

"That'd be a funny thing to see." She chuckled, "Soy or almond for the latte?"

 

"Almond." 

 

"Got it. Your food will be out in a bit." She said politely, before taking her leave. 

 

He was just about to pour himself some water when the waitress came back to his table again, wearing an apologetic grin on her face. 

 

"Hey, sorry to bother you, but there's a guy by the door who says he knows you?" It was more of a question than a statement and when he looked towards the door he couldn't help but roll his eyes as he saw Dean, hands shoved in his pockets.

 

"Yeah, I know him. What's up?" He asked her, filling his cup with water.

 

"There's no more empty space in the restaurant so he asked to be seated with you. If that's a problem I'll just tell him to wait." She told him

 

Aidan thought about that as he drank the water. He wasn't to thrilled about having breakfast with Dean, but he also didn't want to seem like an asshole. Reluctantly, he told the girl that it was okay for Dean to sit with him. Few seconds later, Dean was seating in front of Aidan, a dimple showing grin adorning his face.

 

"Thanks mate. I really didn't want to have and wait for a table to clear up." The blonde said, eyeing the menu

 

"Don't mention it." Aidan tried his best not to sound bitter.

 

"So, I had no idea you were a vegan." Dean said, placing the menu down and looking up at Aidan.

 

"Didn't you see me eating meat at Richard's the other day?" The brunette said, a little harsher than he had intended. 

 

"Jeez, it was just a question." Dean said, clearly taken aback by Aidan's tone of voice. He took the glass bottle and poured himself some water.

 

He sighed and decided to be a little nicer to the man in front of him. "I'm not a vegan, but this place serves really nice stuff." 

 

"You're right about that! My friend Orlando introduced me to this place. Come here every chance I get." 

 

"I thought you had class today." Aidan asked

 

"Nah, I had an emergency last night." Dean said and Aidan only nodded his head. 

 

An awkward silence filled the table and Aidan began fidgeting with the rings on his fingers. Luckily, the waitress came back to ask for Dean's order. 

 

After she was gone, the awkwardness befell them once more.

 

"So." Dean began and Aidan looked up from his phone. 

 

"Yeah?" He asked, sounding as uninterested as he looked.

 

"Can I ask you something?" The blonde said, leaning forward a little. 

 

"What is it?" Aidan asked, putting his phone away.

 

"Why are you always so indifferent towards me?" There was a hint of sadness in his voice and Aidan felt like a major dick.

 

"Um. I, Well." He was truly tongue tied. He had no true reason as to why he treated Dean the way he did. To be completely honest, Dean was nothing but nice to him. For some reason though, Aidan couldn't seem to warm up to the man and found him to be utterly annoying. 

 

"I don't know to be honest." He lied, shrugging his shoulders.

 

"Oh, stop lying Turner. I can see it in your eyes. Just tell me why you don't like me, it'll save me the trouble of actually trying to be nice to you." The blonde said, matter of factly. Leaving Aidan speechless once again. 

 

"Look, you're an alright dude, but you're not my... cup of tea." Aidan almost whispered the last words. He didn't like being an asshole, but he didn't want to lie to Dean either.

 

The reaction he received from the blonde only surprised him further. Dean was laughing, loud and proud making him feel slightly uncomfortable.

 

"I didn't say anything funny." Aidan said, leaning back on his seat and awkwardly scratching at the back of his neck.

 

"Yes, yes you did. Aidan, you've never even tried to have a proper conversation with me. How do you know I'm not your cup of tea?" The man asked, arching an eyebrow.

 

"I just know." Aidan said flatly. 

 

"No you don't. You're just judging me based on what you see. You haven't taken the chance to fully get to know me." Dean challenged.

 

Aidan snorted, "I don't want to get to know you." 

 

"And why not?" 

 

"Because no." He said, getting a bit frustrated.

 

"You're truly missing out." Dean said, taking another sip of water.

 

"I'm truly not." Aidan said, shaking his head.

 

"Whatever you say." Dean said, looking away. 

 

Aidan wanted to get up and leave. The happiness he had felt this morning was slowly dissipating and the blonde hipster was to blame. 

 

"Sorry if I ruined your day." Dean's voice broke through his thoughts.

 

"How do you do that?" Aidan wondered. It was truly frustrating how out of everyone Aidan knew, Dean always seemed to read him perfectly. 

 

"How do I do what?" Dean asked, confusion attached to his face.

 

"Fucking know how I'm feeling all the time. Can you read people's mind or something?" He snapped.

 

Dean chuckled, "I wish I could, but no. You just have a very readable face." He shrugged.

 

"Fucking great." Aidan huffed.

 

"I'm sorry though. I honestly don't even know why I try." Dean said, passing a hand through his blond hair.

 

"Why do you try?" Aidan asked curiously. Everytime he was with Dean, the other man was always trying to become close with him and that always confused him.

 

"You're cool and I like making friends." He shrugged. "Most people are usually really happy about becoming my friends, even my students love me. I just don't know why you don't seem to warm up to me."

 

Aidan couldn't help but snort at what Dean was saying. "Do you hear yourself?" He asked, "That's exactly why you're not my cup of tea. You're so pretentious Dean, and you think you know it all. You talk to highly of yourself as if you shit gold or something. I just, I don't like people like that, people that think they're better than everyone." 

The small smile on Dean's face was replaced by a frown. He looked hurt and Aidan hated himself for being stuck in this mess. 

 

"I'm not though." Dean said in disbelief "I'm truly not and It bothers me that you think that way of me. You don't even know me Aid. You sit here and judge me based on what you see but you don't take a goddamn minute of your day to try and figure out if all your fucking assumptions are fucking true." Dean snapped

 

Aidan only shrugged. He knew he was being a dick and had no reason to, and yes, Dean was very right about all of that, but at the moment Aidan really didn't want to let the other man win. 

 

"Just drop it, okay? I don't have to like you and you don't have to like me." He said right before the waitress came out with their food, putting an end to the dreadful conversation.

 

The two of them ate their breakfast in silence, neither of them looking up from their food. Aidan's mood kept deteriorating and he wanted to punch the blonde in the face.  _Why was he so set on becoming friends with him? What was so great about him that Dean needed to be liked by him?_ Aidan didn't know and he wasn't about to ask. He just wanted to finish his food fast enough and get the hell out of there. 

 

But like always, luck truly wasn't on his side and as he was about to take a bite out of his burrito, dean spoke. "I'm sorry again. I can get a little pushy and annoying sometimes. But honestly Aidan, all I want to do is be your friend. You're a pretty cool guy and I enjoy your company, even though you're always a dick to me."

 

Aidan looked at Dean, unsure of what to say. "Um, you're forgiven I guess." 

 

"I know I'm not and you truly don't care. But it hurts that you think so poorly of me Aids." 

 

"I'm sorry for thinking that way. It's just how I am. First impressions are everything to me and your's wasn't that great." Aidan told him, taking a sip of water.

 

"Could we start again then? I would really like for you to get to know me, the real me. If you end up not liking me even after that then I won't pester you with this subject anymore." Dean gave him a small smile. 

 

Sighing, Aidan scratched his head.  _Did he have anything to lose? Nopes, not really. So why not._

 

"You're really not going to stop bothering me with this are you?" 

 

"Nope. So is that a yes? Can we start over again?" Dean asked, looking hopeful as he cut a piece of his french toast.

 

"Yeah, fine. We can start over." He told the blonde, wishing he didn't regret this decision later on. 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you guys liking the story so far?? 
> 
> Don't hesitate to leave feedback!!
> 
> You guys are also going to get another update later on tonight, because right now I'm truly feeling myself.

Aidan rolled over in bed and groaned. It was Sunday and he had agreed to go out for a drink with Dean later on in the night. He wasn't looking forward to it and was contemplating calling the other man to cancel their plans, but for some odd reason he just couldn't bring himself to do it. Dean had been so fucking persistent, wanting to be on good terms with Aidan, and he simply didn't know why. It was confusing as well as annoying and he couldn't find it in him to be a dick to the blonde any longer. 

Sighing, he grabbed his phone from where it laid under his pillow. He had about three missed calls from Adam and a few text messages from some of his co-workers. All the way at the bottom was a text message from Dean. He had reluctantly given the other man his phone number after Dean had politely asked and the blonde hadn't stopped texting Aidan ever since. He found it odd at first and didn't even know what the fuck to say back, but as friday came and went, he found that holding a conversation through text with Dean, wasn't that bad after all.  

Unlocking his phone, Aidan decided to text Adamn first. His english friend had been very delighted when Aidan told him about Dean and had practically begged Aidan to not blow this off. He had been a little put off by Adam's behavior at first, but then his friend had confessed that he had a mini crush on the blonde professor. It had blown Aidan's mind away as well as confused him. He had no idea Adam knew Dean, but apparently the two had bumped into each other quite a lot. 

Aidan chuckled as he read Adam's text. His best friend was truly something else. 

_Don't forget to take a picture of that ass ;]_

_Also of his face. That beautiful, beautiful face_

_Oh and BE NICE TO HIM!_

**_ur insufferable. I don't think Dean is into the nerdy_ ** **_comedians_ **

 

_I'll have you know, the few times I bumped into Mr. Fantastic he was always checking me out._

 

Aidan snorted as the dotted grey bubble indicated that Adam was typing another message.

 

_I could totally see it through my glasses_

 

**_Whatever makes u sleep at night m8. But really, I think he's dating Luke._ **

 

_Is that the other bloke? I've seen him a couple of times too._

 

_Damn, what a fucking pity._

 

_**They make a cute couple, so let them be** _

 

_Aghhhhh, this always happens to me. I'm going to be single forever._

 

**_Same bro, same._ **

 

_Oh shut up._

 

Leaving his friend on read, he checked through his other messages to see what was up. He avoided Dean's at all cost, knowing that it was just a continuation of their previous conversation. Seeing as no one else had texted him, he checked his facebook. He regretted doing that the minute he opened the app.

 

The first thing that showed up on his timeline was a post made my Richard, 12 hours ago. 

_Sometims I misss u nd when I do I fuckng berrate my self bout it cus Im such an idiot. I kknow u no longer care, nd I probably look fucking silly right now but I just downed too bottles of wine and one of Voda and I can't fucking thinking about u and wishing u were here. I sound like a love stricken teenager instead of a 40 year old man who has his priorities in check. But oh well, I'm too drunk to give a damn._

Aidan felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach. He knew Richard had been bullshitting when he had said he liked Aidan back, and right in front of him was the fucking proof, writing very fucking poorly but still sounding like Richard. He knew that Richard was still into his ex, he knew that there was no way Richard would ever come to him, and if he did it would take fucking forever for him to do so. 

He closed the app and went back to his messages.

 _ **I fucking told you Adam.**  Richard would never date me. _He sent, then decided to finally check Dean's. Just to get his mind off things.

 

 _Did u fall asleep on me Turner????_ The message read. He realized that he had unintentionally left Dean on seen the night before, having been too exhausted to finish whatever it was that they were talking about. He quickly read over the other messages, refreshing his mind a little and then typed his response.

 

**_I did._ **

**_Too tired to argue about your horrible taste in tv shows._ **

 

Somewhere along the lines, their conversation had turned from awkward and stiff to somewhat funny and relaxed. The previous night they had been talking about their favorite shows. Aidan's being doctor who and Game of Thrones while Dean had surprised him by admitting that he was a sucker for Pretty Little Liars as well as Vampire Diaries. That confession had made Aidan laugh so hard he almost fell off his bed. Out of all the things he thought about Dean, he would have never guessed that the blonde was into shows like that.  _  
_

_I told u already! They're fucking great. You should give them a chance._

 

**_no, never. Those shows suck_ **

 

_There u go again, judging a book by its fucking cover._

_Typical._

 

**_fuck u._ **

**_I'm just stating the obvious_ **

 

_Blah blah blah, ur just bein a prick._

 

Aidan rolled his eyes. They had also spent a large amount of time bickering back and forth, and more than once Aidan wished he had never agreed to give Dean another chance.

 

**_It's wayyyyy too early Dean. Leave the drama for your Llama._ **

 

_It's 12. Get out of bed you lazy fuck._

 

**_Excuse me. I think ur getting a little ahead of ur self. We're not in that stage where u can boss me around._ **

 

Aidan sent. He didn't like how friendly the blonde seemed to be getting with Aidan over the course of one night. Aidan could see confidence through the texts that Dean sent back, and Aidan had been itching to tell Dean to tone it down a bit. But he didn't, and instead he let the other man continue to talk to him as if they were long time friends. In a way, it was pleasant. Aidan loved texting and although the person he was texting back and forth wasn't the one he wanted, the attention still felt nice. 

 

When Dean left Aidan on read, the brunette couldn't help but feel a tad bad.  _Maybe I was too rude._ He thought, but quickly dismissed the thought. He hadn't been rude, he had just stated the truth. And even though Dean had messaged Aidan back and forth for a whole day, he knew that the pattern wasn't going to last that long. Shrugging, he decided to check if Adam had replied. Seeing that his friend hadn't even read the message yet, he decided to get out of bed and get something to eat. 

* * *

 

The day passed in a flash, and before he knew it, it was already 7:30. He was supposed to meet Dean at 9 at a bar in Greenwich Village. He checked his phone for the umptheenth time that day, but Dean had still not answered back. He was wondering whether or not the plans were still on for tonight when his phone started buzzing. It was Dean and Aidan hesitated before answering. 

"Hello." He said, sitting indian style on his couch

 

"Um, hi." Dean said Awkwardly

 

"What's up?"

 

"Um, about tonight." The blonde man started

 

"What about it?" He replied, crossing his fingers together and hoping that Dean would cancel them.

 

"You're still coming right?" He said, sounding a bit expectant. 

 

Aidan's shoulder slumped and he sighed. "Yeah, I'll be there."

 

"Good. I'll see you in a bit then." He replied 

 

"Kay." He said before hanging up. 

 

He threw his phone on the couch and got up. As much as he seemed to be enjoying texting the blonde, he really didn't want to talk to him in person. He knew already how the night was going to go. All awkward and fucking down hill. He was probably going to end up saying some fucked up shit to Dean, which would end up in the blonde snapping right back, which would later lead to the two of them departing the bar in a state of fury, trying to not kill each other. 

 

He had been thinking about it all day, to be honest. There was no way in hell they were going to walk out of there hand in hand, being the best of friends. Aidan just knew it and he was trying to avoid that. Once he got liquor in his system, his mouth knew no boundaries. He just hoped that after tonight, the blonde would finally realize that they just couldn't be friends and would leave him the fuck alone, once and for all. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I was going to give two chapters yesterday, but I fell asleep as I was typing it...  
> but anyways, tonight I bring you guys two new chapters !! I hope you guys enjoy it and please tell me what you think so far. Your feedback is part of my motivation to continue this story :)

Just when he was about to exit his house, is phone rang. Looking at the caller Id, Aidan sighed.  _What the fuck does he want now?_

 

"Dean, I already told you that I'm coming!" He snapped before the blonde could even say anything.

 

"I know that. I wasn't calling to confirm it, I was calling to let you know that the location changed." He said calmly. Aidan on the other hand, felt a brand new wave of frustration wash over him. He quite frankly wanted to strangle Dean.

 

"Why the fuck are you changing the location. What the fuck was so wrong with the place we were going to?" Aidan said, his words coming out a bit harsh.

 

"Because, I think you'll like GYM better." He simply said, making Aidan lose his temper.

 

"And couldn't you have fucking decided that hours ago? Instead of fucking telling me at the very last minute!" 

 

"Shit, Aid it's not that serious. I take you're still home right?" He asked, sounding a bit concerned.

 

"Of course I'm still fucking home. But I was just about to leave." Aidan snapped

 

"Okay, well. Just go to 18th street and I'll meet you there." Before Aidan could say anything else, Dean hung up.

 

Aidan was fuming. He didn't know exactly why he was so angry, but something about Dean's calm behavior pissed him the fuck off. The prick was acting as if they had been the best fucking friends for ages, making decisions at the very last minute and bossing him around. Who the fuck did he think he was? Not even Adam did that to him. Aidan was best known for being a pretty relax guy, never letting things get to him. But there was one thing that he hated the most in the world and it was when people fucking changed plans at the fucking last minute. He knew it wasn't something too extreme, but he had been prepared to spend a horrible night at Julius Tavern. He hadn't been there before and he was actually looking forward to it. But now he was supposed to go to fucking GYM and all he wanted to do was throw himself out the goddamn window. GYM was a very popular sports and gay bar, and due to it's popularity it was always crowded, especially during weekend nights. Aidan hated the place, it always smelled of sweat and everyone there seemed to be horny as fuck. Not that he had a problem with that, but he really didn't like when guys he didn't even find appealing would press their dicks to his ass. And now, thanks to his fucking luck, he was going to be stuck there with the last person on earth he wished to be with. 

 

* * *

 

When Aidan arrived, Dean was already waiting for him by the entrance. He was lost in his own world, doing something on his phone. Aidan contemplating turning around and leaving, but just when he was about to do that, Dean looked up.

 

"I thought you weren't going to come." He replied, a small smile adorning his face.

 

"I had half a mind to just stay at home." Aidan replied, doing nothing to hide his displeasure. 

 

"Sorry about changing locations. I just thought GYM would be more to your liking." He said, looking at Aidan expectantly. 

 

Aidan couldn't help but laugh. Dean had fucked up so bad and he just couldn't wait to see how fucking awful this night was going to blow up on Dean's face.

 

"What's so funny?" He said, hands jammed in the pocket of his faded levis. 

 

"I fucking hate this place." He told him, pulling his hair out of its messy bun.

 

"Shit, I fucked up." Dean said, looking a bit deflated. "Do you wanna go to Julius then?" 

 

"Nah, fuck it. We're already here." He sighed. "Let's just hope no one decides to grind on me tonight. Seriously not in the fuckig mood." He said before walking into the bar. 

 

Like usual, the bar was pretty crowded. He tried his best not to bump into anyone but his efforts were futile. More than once he ended up knocking into someone who was friendly enough to not punch him in the face or yell curse him out. He wasn't paying any attention to Dean, who was probably a few steps behind him due to the fact that Aidan walked really fast to get towards the bar. When he finally reached it, Dean tapped him on the shoulder. 

 

"I found us a spot." He said over the loud chatter and music

 

"Good for you. I'll just hang out around here for a bit." He said, brushing him off. Aidan eyed the bar carefully, trying to find an empty stool. He found one all the way at the end and made his way over.

 

"Aidan, don't be a dick. You said you'd give me another chance." Dean said as he followed Aidan.

 

"Yeah and you're not exactly proving yourself Dean. Let me blow off some steam okay? I'll find you when I feel better." He told the blonde, then sat down on the empty bar stool. Dean glared at him for a few seconds then marched off. Aidan silently wished that he would just take this as a fucking queue to leave. He looked towards the direction Dean had walked off to, and saw the head of the blonde man amidst the crowd of people. He was back on his phone, either texting or checking his social medias. Whatever it was, he seemed to be deep in his own thoughts, completely oblivious to his surroundings. 

Aidan couldn't help feeling like a dick. He had been the one to agree to come to this stupid bar. He could of told Dean to stop bothering him and never given him his number. But he hadn't done neither of those things and he should face his actions. Taking a deep breath, he got up from where he was seated and made his way towards Dean.

 

"Hey." He said as he took a sit.

 

"Are you feeling better now?" He asked, concern evident in his voice.

 

"I was never feeling bad. Just a tad pissed off." Aidan told him, fiddling with the drink menus on the table.

 

"Sorry, never meant to piss you off." Dean said, his voice low and almost sad.

 

"I should be the one apologizing. I've been treating you like a dick and I'm sorry for that." Aidan said, moving a bit forward on his seat.

 

"So, how come you hate this place?" Dean asked, trying to change the mood.

 

"Too fucking crowded and people get way to horny over here." He said with disgust, which had Dean bursting with laughter.

 

"I had no fucking clue." He said as his laughter ceased, it was a nice sound and Aidan found himself smiling.

 

"This is your first time here?" He asked

 

"Yeah, Luke was actually the one who told me about it. I barely spend time down in the city. I only come when I have classes or when I visit Richard." Dean told him, turning his phone around in his hand.

 

"You don't live in manhattan?" Aidan curiously asked. He had always assumed the blonde lived here in the city, just like the rest of his friends.

 

"Nah, I live in Williamsburg." He said with a small smile.

 

"Home of the hipsters." Aidan said, causing Dean to chuckle.

 

"Yeah. It's a pretty neat place. Fucking love it over there." 

 

"It is nice. Adam always fucking drags me there all the fucking time." Aidan said, feeling himself relax. He had no idea making conversation with Dean would be this simple.

 

"Adam?" Dean said curiously

 

"My best friend." He said

 

"Nice." Dean said and although he didn't say anything, Aidan knew what Dean was thinking.

 

"You thought I didn't have any other friends besides Richard?" He accused and Dean's blue eyes got bigger.

 

"W-what? No, no, not at all." He shook his head, but Aidan could see right through him.

 

"Unfucking believable. You accused me of judging you but look at you, making up assumptions." Aidan laughed, it wasn't a sweet laugh and it made Dean cringe a little. Just when he thought things were getting good, Dean did something to fuck it up. Typical.

 

"Shit, I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean to offend you with my assumptions. But you never mentioned having any other friends and since you and Richard are pretty close, I thought that was your best friend." He nervously said. It made Aidan laugh again, and Dean jumped a little. 

 

"I'm making a total ass of myself, aren't I?" He said, slouching on his seat.

 

"Yes, you are." Aidan replied

 

"I keep apologizing and then fucking up again. I think this was a bad Idea." Dean said, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck.

 

Aidan snorted. "You finally realize it?" 

 

"At least we're getting to know each other though, so I guess it's all good after all." Dean said, taking a deep breath. "I need a drink."

 

"Go get one then. I'll try not to run away while you're at it." Aidan replied

 

Chuckling, Dean asked: "You want anything Turner?"

 

"Bring me back a Guinness. Or two." He told him

 

"Got it."

 

Ten minutes later, Dean returned back to the table with two bottles of guinness in his hand.

 

"Here you go." He said, setting one in front of Aidan.

 

"Cheers." He replied as he looked up from his phone.

 

"I thought you were going to be gone." Dean said, taking a big gulp of beer.

 

"Eh, I tried but my love for beer won over, so here I am." He shrugged and chugged down a large amount of his drink.

 

"Woah there buddy, slow down." Dean laughed as he watched Aidan.

 

"No you fuck." He said and then set his bottle down.

 

Dean laughed again, and Aidan found himself smiling for the second time that night. "This place is truly crowded." He commented after the two had fallen into an awkward silence.

 

"I told you. I hate coming here." Aidan told him, 

 

"Luke said it was the best place in the city and I blindly believed him. I should of done my researched." Dean said, laying back on his chair and beginning to relax.

 

"Nah, you weren't going to find anything negative about this place. Every body seems to fucking love it here. It's apparently the first Gay sports bar in the city and even straight people come in here to check out what the buzz is all about." He complained. 

 

"I can see why people love it though. I've never been to a place quite like this. The atmosphere is very different too." Dean noted

 

"It is, but it's too fucking crowded."

 

"You don't like crowded places?" Dean asked, brining the bottle to his lips and taking a sip.

 

"Nah, I like to have my space." Aidan told him, pushing back a stray curl that had fallen in front of his eyes.

 

Dean giggled, causing Aidan to glare at him. "You think this is fucking funny?" He asked, but there was no sign of annoyance in his voice.

 

"It is. You sort of look like a poodle." Dean snickered 

 

"Ha, ha. Very fucking funny." Aidan rolled his eyes and tied his hair back into a messy bun.

 

"Why don't you just cut it?" Dean asked

 

"The fuck would I do that for? I'll look like a bloody idiot without my hair." 

 

"That'd be something I'll like to see." Dean said, a broad-dimpled smile plastered on his face.

 

"Well, you'll never get to see it." He said, sticking out his tongue, causing Dean to laugh.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is part of chapter 5. I just thought it was too freaking long so I decided to split it into two. Hope you guys enjoy !

 

Aidan was surprised at how relaxed he felt and how smoothly everything was going. They had been talking for quite a while now, and were down to their fifth beer. Neither of them wanting to get anything stronger than that.  He kept waiting for Dean to fuck up again, but that never happened. Instead, Aidan found himself laughing like a fucking hyena when Dean told him something that happened to him during one of his classes a week ago.

 

"I swear, It was the most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to me!" He chuckled as Aidan tried to control his laughter.

 

"I can't. Believe. it." He said in between laughing breaks. He had tears in his eyes and his side hurt.

 

"It was fucking horrible. I had no idea I had those photos saved in my laptop. The fucking looks of horror on my students faces were fucking priceless." Dean laughed

 

"You're a fucking idiot Dean." Aidan said, shaking his head. "You should of checked before you plugged your computer into the projector."

 

"How the fuck was I supposed to know those dick pics were going to be there! Good thing Luke's face didn't show, but they haven't left me the fuck alone ever since. I keep getting emails from my them, asking to rate how good his dick game is." Dean said, causing Aidan to almost choke on his drink.

 

"Are you fucking serious?" Aidan exclaimed, bursting into laughter once more.

 

"Very. I had to give those students a warning."

 

"I really can't believe they asked you to rate his dick game. You should of told them though, get it out of the way." Aidan replied

 

"You're just like them, aren't you." Dean said in mock disbelieve.

 

"Totally." Aidan winked, then broke his face broke into a grin. "You have pretty awesome students, and you're a pretty chill professor. I wish mines had been as cool as you." Aidan found himself saying. His comment didn't only catch him off guard, but also Dean who stared at him in disbelief.

 

"What?" Aidan asked, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

 

"Did my ears deceive me or did you just fucking said I was cool?" He sounded very astonished by Aidan's declaration, which caused him to laugh again.

 

"Calm down, Mr. rate Luke's dick." Aidan said. This time, Dean was the one who choked on his beer. 

 

"Fucking hell, Turner. Warn me before you make a joke." He said as he wiped his mouth. 

 

"I can't mate. Sometimes they just come unexpected." He grinned 

 

"Are you trying to avoid the fact that you just called me cool?" Dean asked, arching an eyebrow.

 

"Oh give it a rest, will ya?" Aidan rolled his eyes

 

"Nah, you have to say it again." Dean grinned back at him.

 

"If I don't, what are you going to do?" 

 

"Dunno," He shrugged, "Probably pester you until you come out with me again." 

 

"Well, that won't work my friend. If you ask me to hang out again I'll just say yes." Aidan said, matter of fatly

 

"Really?" Dean asked, curiosity in his voice.

 

"Yeah, why not?" Aidan asked.

 

"Are you legit, or are you just being sarcastic?"

 

"Oh I dunno, am I Irish or did I pick up this accent by watching too much Irish porn?" Aidan teased.

 

"Wait, what? That's how you got your accent?" Dean asked, sounding very astound. 

 

"Yeah. I watched loads of porn when I was 13. Picked up the accent right away. Love it so much that I just can't seem to let it go." Aidan lied. He loved the look of surprise on Dean's face and decided to play along a little more.

 

"Wow, that's fucking crazy!" He exclaimed, "I deadass thought you were, you know," He said, making vague gestures with his hands "Irish."

 

"Nah, I was born and raced here and my parents are from New Jersey." He said, trying his hardest not to break character.

 

"Wow, you could of definitely fooled me. You had me eating from the palm of your hands Aid. I was even going to ask you about Ireland and all that." Dean told him, looking down at his drink.

 

"Nah, I've never even been to Ireland before." 

 

"Maybe you should go. You can fool the people over there." Dean smiled at him

 

"Yeah, totally." He snickered.

 

"What?" Dean asked, the smile fading from his face.

 

"Nothing." He murmured, trying to swallow down the laughing fit that threaten to take over.

 

"Hmm." He said, looking at Aidan skeptically, "Is there something funny?" Dean asked, looking very serious all of a sudden. Aidan couldn't hold it in anymore and he laughed, really fucking loud. He even startled a couple that were seating next to them.

 

"What?" Dean said, looking very worried.

 

"You're fucking gullible, Dean O'Gorman." He laughed. He couldn't control it and the look of confusion on Dean's face made the whole thing even funnier.

 

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Dean sounded annoyed, but Aidan couldn't stop laughing.

 

"I'm from fucking Ireland you fucking idiot." He said as he tried to calm down. 

 

"You fucking dick." Dean said, trying to sound mad, but the smile that appeared on his face betrayed him.

 

"Don't blame me for your stupidity." He smiled at Dean, "Seriously, who the fuck watches that much porn that they memorize a fucking accent?" 

 

"I don't fucking know." Dean laughed "But they're some very determined people out there. They'd do anything to learn a new accent." 

 

"People are fucking crazy." He said, shaking his head.

 

"So you're really from Ireland?" Dean asked him, "All joking aside"

 

"Yeah. Born there but came here when I was four. Only reason why I have this accent is because mum and da had a fucking thick Irish accent. It sort of rubbed off on me and I can't fucking get rid of it."

 

"It's cute though." Dean said, smiling at him.

 

"Cute doesn't get my dick sucked." He replied, making Dean chuckle.

 

"Jesus Aid, you're truly something special."

 

"I've been told." He winked.

 

The rest of the night was spent that way, making pointless conversation and laughing at stupid jokes. They ended up staying at GYM until it closed down at 2:00 am. Aidan was truly surprised at how the night had gone and even more surprised at how he was currently feeling towards Dean. He no longer thought he was a pretentious prick who seemed to know it all. No, after spending around five hours with him in a cramped and sweaty bar, Aidan thought Dean was a pretty awesome guy. There was just so many things he had learned about the blonde, that he just couldn't see him as a prick anymore. Dean, on the other hand, seemed to have had enjoyed himself just as much as Aidan had and had even volunteered to take the brunette home.

 

"Nah, it's fine. I can manage." Aidan told him as they walked towards the train station. 

 

"You sure?" Dean asked, stuffing his hands in his jeans pocket again.

 

"Yeah you fuck. I get off in one stop. You on the other hand have to take the L train. Shit is scary during the night." Aidan shuddered. There was nothing worse than taking the L train during the night.

 

Dean chuckled. "I've gotten used to it already so I'm fine. I was actually thinking of crashing at Luke's, but I think he's probably sleeping." Dean shrugged

 

"Where does he live?" Aidan asked

 

"Not too far from here. He lives around Union Square." He told him.

 

"Nice, I thought he'd live somewhere around Columbia."

 

"Nah, he hates the area." Dean explained, "Got mugged while taking the one train once, decided it wasn't worth it to live over there."

 

"Wow, that's pretty intense." He said and Dean nodded

 

"Yeah, totally. It happened when he first got the job too." 

 

"Oh wow. Was it too serious?' He asked as they approached the train station.

 

"Yeah. He was in a coma for two months. Scared the shit out of all of us." He replied in a small voice and Aidan couldn't help the gasp that escaped his lips.

 

"Holy shit." He said, looking over at Dean. He had an unreadable expression on his face and Aidan wondered whether he had stepped over the line. "I'm sorry for asking."

 

Dean looked back at him and gave him a small smile. "It's okay. Just don't like talking about it. Not even sure why I brought it up in the first place." He shrugged as he took out his Metrocard from his back pocket.

 

"Are you two an item?" Aidan couldn't help but ask. He had seen the way the two of them would always act, and the way Dean was currently acting right now also told him something was up between the two. Like the noisy little irishman that he was, he just had to know.

 

"No." Dean said, but didn't elaborate any further

 

Not wanting to say the wrong thing, he decided to change the conversation. "Well, as surprising as this might sound, I actually enjoyed myself tonight." There was a bright smile on his face and he didn't know whether it was from all the beers he drank or because he was just truly happy at the moment. 

 

His smile was reciprocated, followed by a hug from Dean. It catched Aidan by surprised but he found himself returning the gesture a few seconds later. "Now you can finally stop making fucking assumptions about me, you bloody leprechaun." He said after releasing him.

 

Aidan laughed and shook his head. "You're so unoriginal Dean. I thought you were more creative."

 

"I'll show you creative when my head isn't spinning." He giggled then walked towards the turnstile. He swiped his metrocard and entered the other side of the station, Aidan following behind. "Let me walk you to the L train." He told him

 

"That'll be nice." Dean smiled up at him.

 

They walked in silence for a while, but unlike before, this silence wasn't an awkward one. It was nice and pleasent and Aidan felt relaxed. Before they arrived at their destination, Aidan spoke. 

 

"We should do this again." He said, paying close attention to Dean's face. He knew that the reaction he would get out of the blonde would be a pretty good one. Just like he had hoped, the look on Dean's face was priceless. His mouth hung opened and his eyes went huge. The blonde even stopped walking and simply stared at Ainda in complete disbelief. 

 

"What? Did I say something I wasn't supposed to?" Aidan snickered

 

"N-no, I-i Just." Dean stuttered, making Aidan laugh "I never expected you would want to do this again." He said, coming back from his stupor 

 

"And why not?" Aidan asked, placing a hand on his hip.

 

"Because you fucking said you didn't want to be my friend." The blonde replied, glaring at the brunette.

 

"People can change their minds. You definitely changed mines tonight. I promise not to be a dick to you ever again." He said, holding out his pinky

 

"You better keep it." Dean said, trying to sound all tough and mighty, but the cheesy smile that was plastered on his face gave him away.

 

"I will." He smiled back.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Time sped up; The way it always does when you're surrounded by people you love, and doing things you love. Five months came and went and everything was a blur to Aidan, but it was a happy one. For once in his life he had everything he wanted and nothing he regretted. He had an awesome job, an awesome apartment, and amazing friends. He was at the top of the world, working hard during the day and partying during the night. It was perfect. 

His friendship with Dean blossomed into something beautiful. Without realizing, the two had become inseparable and very closed with each other. He was the brother Aidan never had, and the best friend he'd never trade. Not for all the gold in the world. Dean had proven himself to be a remarkable man. Free spirited, smart, funny, caring. Those were some of the words Aidan used to describe his best friend. He was one of a kind, no matter what people told him. He had this way of making people feel at ease with everything, and Aidan truly loved that. He never judged Aidan for anything, and actually took his time to listen to him and to help him out if the help was needed.

He saw Aidan for who he truly was, a fucking wild mess. He was very patient with him and understanding, and Aidan couldn't have felt any luckier than to have him as his friend. 

Looking back now, Aidan truly didn't know why he had been such a dick back then. Just thinking about it made him wish he had a way to kick his own ass. But he didn't want to think about that now. Those ugly memories weren't welcome in his brain any longer. Dean forbade him from thinking about the past and told him to only focus on the present, which to Aidan, was a beautiful thing. 

Apart from gaining a new best friend, Aidan's relationship with Richard inproved as well. They weren't dating, not yet, but Aidan felt that they were getting somewhere. They had been spending a lot of time together now. Going out to dinner more often, or talking on the phone until the wee hours of the morning. It was all very high school-ish, but Aidan loved every bit of it. He wished they could fastforward though and actually become something more, but Aidan didn't want to push his luck. Not when things were going so great for him. 

It was Friday and Richard had invited him out to dinner. It was a usual thing between the two, and Aidan tried not to see too much into it. He didn't want to get his hopes up, especially sicne Richard kept acting as if nothing had been said between the two of them, all those months ago. He never lost hope though, he knew that one day, Richard would finally tell Aidan what he so desperately wanted to hear. 

It was now a quarter to eight and Aidan was running a bit late. He had decided to take an hour long nap, which ended up being a four hour one. He woke up in a daze and it took him about five minutes to remember that Richard was going to be picking him up at 8:30, to go to the restaurant together. He was out of the shower now, and rumaging around his closet for something to wear. His closet was a downright mess, clothes hanging haphazardly on the clothing the hangers. Everything looked dirty or worn out and he had no fucking clue what to wear. It took him twenty minutes until he finally found the perfect outfit. A pair of dark blue levis, black button down and his doc martins. He combed his wild curls back, and out his hair into a nice looking man-bun. He looked nice, his beard making him look extra scruffy, but nice nontheless. 

Luckily, he was done by 8:20, giving him ten minutes to relax his nerves and text his best friends. 

He texted Adam first, telling him that he was at it again. 

_Agh, don't text me unless something ACTUALLY fucking happens!_

**Grumpy much?**

**Just letting u know...**

**YOURE THE ONE WHO TOLD ME TO KEEP U UPDATED!!**

_I know, I know. No need to yell._

_Yeez._

_but srsly, text me if something happens okay_

**got it .** _  
_

**BUT WHAT IF I FUCK UP?**

_GO TALK TO DEAN PLS!!!_

Aidan laughed. He loved annoying Adam, especially with Richard related things. 

He didn't have time to text Dean though, because right when he was about to do so, the doorbell rang. 

* * *

"You look lovely tonight." Richard said, as soon as the two stepped out into the night.

"Thank you." Aidan blushed. Richard had never said such a thing before, and quite frankly, it had caught the brunette by surprise. 

"You're welcome." He smiled at him, causing the butterflies in his stomach to duplicate.

"You look very handsome." He replied, smiling shyly. If he felt silly, acting like a teenager on his first date. But he couldn't help himself, not with the way Richard was looking at him.

He was practically beaming down at the brunette. His eyes twinkling and posture relaxed. The atmosphere between the two of them was different, and Aidan didn't miss the tension that had settled between them.

Would tonight be _it_? Would it be the night he could _finally_ , finally, text Adam with good news? Was today the night he had so desperately dreamed of?

Oh god, _oh sweet, merciful god._ He sure did hope so.  

"God, I so love the city at night!" Aidan said with enthusiasm. He looked up at the buildings, tall and pretty with colorful lights. New York City was truly a work of art and he loved every little thing about it. 

"It's a beautiful place to be," Richard smiled, "Especially when you're with the right company." 

Aidan almost trip. Almost. 

He was able to catch himself, and if Richard noticed, well, he didn't even mentioned it. He just kept smiling at him, his eyes twinkling. It made Aidan's breath hitch in his throat and he had to force himself to look at what was in front of him, instead of Richard. 

"I bet that's what you tell the guys when you hang out with them." Aidan replied, trying to make a joke out of the situation.

Richard laughed and shook his head. "No, not at all. I love them to death but I hate being out with them."

"And why not?" Aidan asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Have you not seen the way they act? They're practically undressing each other with their eyes!" Richard exclaimed, making Aidan laugh.

"True. That's very true. Poor Martin, he's the one that gets the most frustrated out of all of us."

"He just doesn't understand why Luke and Dean are still not a couple." Richard shrugged.

"Ah, yes. Well, he doesn't have to worry about that anymore." Aidan informed him.

"Oh yeah?" Richard asked, "How come?"

"Dean told me Luke asked him out on a date." Aidan smiled. He was truly happy for Dean. The blonde had been messing around with Luke for over a year now, and he wanted something more. 

"Really?" Richard asked in surprise, "That's great!"

"Yeah, I know right. I don't know why it took Luke so fucking long to finally pop the goddamn question."

"He was scared," Richard shrugged,  "Or so he told me." 

"Scared of what?" Aidan asked.

"To fuck up," Richard replied, "Dean is really important to him, but Luke sucks at long term relationships. Sadly, that's what Dean wants and Luke is just afraid to hurt him."

"I know. Dean told me." Aidan sighed, "But Dean is worth it Richard, he's truly worth it. If Luke decides to let his fucking fears control him and passes over a chance at dating Dean, then shit. He's truly a fucking idiot." Aidan said proudly. 

Richard smiled at that answer, then chuckled. "What?" Aidan asked, looking at his crush.

"I just love how protective you are of Dean. It's really cute," He smiled, "I'm really glad you two are such great friends now."

"So am I." Aidan smiled.

* * *

The dinner was lovely, and not only that, but Richard hadn't stopped flirting with Aidan all night. From compliments, to small touches which turned into lingering ones, Richard had made Aidan's night a total paradise. It all felt surreal to him, and he was more than sure that tonight, Richard was going to ask him to be his boyfriend. He was prepared of course, but extremely nervous. He was itching to text Adam and Dean, but he had a policy of _'no texting friends'_ when he was out with Richard, and matter how nervous he was, he was not going to break it.

They were waiting for a taxi now, too full and lazy to walk back home. Richard insisted on paying for the cab, just like he had insisted on paying for the dinner, which was usually paid between the two. Richard's behavior was totally different from the other nights and the kept treating Aidan tonight, made him feel as if the two of them were actually on a date. 

"So, I had fun tonight." Richard said, taking one of Aidan's hands in his. This was also new, and Aidan loved it.

"I'm glad you did." Aidan said. Feeling extra bold, he laced his fingers with Richard's. 

It was nice, to hold on to his hand, and the fact that Richard wasn't recoiling his hand away, told Aidan all he needed to know. 

There was a cheeky smile playing on Richard's lips, and Aidan wanted to kiss him senseless. He had nothing to lose. Nothing at all.

Richard liked him, this was a date, and if he didn't kiss him soon, Aidan was most likely going to explode. He had waited patiently for too long, and finally, fucking finally, he was getting what he wanted. Just when he was about to turn to Richard and kiss those kissable lips, the cab pulled up. He deflated a little, but then remembered that he was about to spend a 15 minute car ride with him. Not to mention that if luck was on his side, he might even spent the night with him! 

Just thinking about it made him giddy, and he climbed inside the car with a happy smile on his face. 

"God, you're truly beautiful." Richard told him, once they had given the directions to the cab driver.

Aidan blushed and smiled brightly, "And you're very handsome." He turned his body a little, so that he had a better view of Richard.

"Thank you." He said, placing one hand on Aidan's cheek. He began caressing it slowly, making goosebumps appear all over his body. 

It felt good, to be touched by the man you wanted to be with, to be treated with such love and tenderness. It was amazing, Richard was amazing, and this night, well, this night was amazing. Aidan leaned in to the touch, not afraid to let his feelings show. He knew what he wanted, had said it so long ago, and Richard was showing him that he wanted that too. He didn't hesitate to move in, not in the slightes. 

It felt good, to finally get to kiss the man of your dreams. He felt his insides melt as he leaned in further, deepening the kiss. Richard had one hand on his face, stroking it slightly, while the other laid on the small of his back. Aidan's hands were holding on to Richard's shirt tightly. Afraid that if he let go, this whole thing would just evaporate. 

Aidan was truly in cloud nine, savoring every bit of Richard's mouth. His lips were soft and exquisite and Aidan found himself wanting more. He kissed Richard deeply, trying to show the man how much he fucking meant to him and Richard kissed back, roughly but passionate. It left his mind foggy and his heart racing. The way Richard sucked on his lower lip, then lightly biting it. My god. It was driving him fucking nuts. By the time they broke apart, they were both pretty much breathless, and in Aidan's case, extremely aroused.  Swollen lips and eyes full of lust, Richard looked fucking perfect.  He couldn't contain himself , and even as the two of them were still slightly breathless, Aidan wanted to kiss him again. 

He was going to launch himself at him again, when the car finally arrived at it's destination. Aidan climbed out of the car, his heart furiously beating in his chest. He was excited for what was about to happen, and extremely happy. He knew that nothing in the world would be able to diminish his good mood. Nothing at all. Seconds later, Richard was standing right besides him. He smiled at him, but Aidan noted that it didn't reach his eyes. 

That alone should have sent warning bells going off on the brunette's head, but he was too far gone to notice it. He smiled brightly at Richard, and without a warning, grabbed the other man by the hand and led him into the building. He was more than ready to pick up where they left off. Richard followed silently behind him. Once inside the elevator, Aidan pinned him against the walls, held his face in his hand and began peppering him with kisses. 

"I can't believe this is finally happening," Aidan beamed, placing a kiss at the corner of Richard's mouth. "I've waited so long for this." He said, placing another one on the other corner. 

Richard just stood there, arms limply on his side. Aidan didn't find it odd, not in that moment. And then the elevator doors opened and he didn't even have time to realize that Richard's face had grown stiff and distant. The man he had been during dinner was already so far gone. 

He still followed Aidan to his door, ready to tell the brunette his good nights. But Aidan had other plans. 

"I don't know whether you want to stay at mines tonight, or if I should stay at yours..." Aidan said shyly, looking from his door to Richard's.

"Ah, um." Richard said, looking a bit anxious.

It was then, that Aidan began to slightly panic. Had he done something wrong?

"Um, forget I asked." He laughed nervously and Richard just stared at him, as if he wanted to desperately tell him something.

"Ah." Was the only thing that came out of his mouth.

Thinking he was nervous, Aidan smiled. He hugged him, placing his arms around Richard's waist. He felt tense, and Aidan had no idea why. He didn't want to think about it, not really. Everything was going so great and he didn't want to fuck it up with his over thinking. Noting that Richard had placed his arms around him, he took that as a sign that everything was good. 

He kissed Richard a second time that night. But this time, Richard didn't return the kiss. 

To say he was taken aback by the sudden change, was a fucking understatement. 

"What's wrong?" He asked, keeping his hold on Richard.

"I think It's best if we stopped doing this Aidan." He said flatly, disentangling himself from Aidan's embrace.

"What, why?" He asked, stepping back from Richard.

"It's not fair Aid. It's just not." He said. Regret was written all over his face. 

"What are you talking about?" Aidan asked, feeling his heart sink to the bottom of his stomach. "I know you want me as much as I want you. That kiss we shared in the car told me everything I needed to know." He adamantly said, stepping forward until he was right in front of Richard, then reaching out to put both arms around his neck. 

"Aidan, no. I can't do this, not to you," He said sternly, removing Aidan's arm from around his neck. "I can't hurt you like this. Youre too special to me Aidan, you're a great friend and I would never forgive myself for hurting you.

It hurt, it really fucking hurt. He truly couldn't believe what Richard was telling him, and a wave of rage fell over him, making him go off.

"After all this bullshit, after all the fucking waiting, I'm still  just a fucking friend?" He asked, looking at Richard in disbelieve.

Without waiting for him to reply, Aidan continued. "So what the fuck was that all about, huh? The fucking touches, the fucking kiss! What the fuck was that all about then? Fucking tell me!" He found his self yelling. He was fucking angry, fucking sad and fucking miserable. "You're fucking hurting me right now."

Guilt and shame were written all over Richard's face and he looked at loss for words. 

"I'll hurt you more if we continue this Aida. I told you how I feel about you already, I swear to you I didn't lie. I truly think you're amazing Aidan and you're really special to me and I like you, I truly do. But I'm not ready, and I don't think I'll ever will." He said, looking down at the floor.

Aidan didn't want to listen to him, didn't want to be standing here any longer. But Richard continued and he felt glued to the fucking floor. 

"I try so hard to move on from him, to stop fucking thinking about him. But everytime I'm with yo, I can't seem to stop thinking about him. I hate myself so much for it, but I just can't help it. I'm truly sorry Aidan." 

"Fuck you!" Aidan said furiously. "Fuck you and your fucking bullshit!" He screamed. 

He took out his keys from his pockets and angrily jammed it inside the keyhole. Richard sighed behind him, and placed one hand on Aidan's shoulder.

"I'm truly sorry Aidan. I hope, I hope this doesn't affect our friendship."

Aidan laughed at that. A loud and empty laugh that left him feeling bitter. He opened the door to his house and shrugged Richard off. "Don't fucking touch me." He said flatly, then walked into his house, slamming the door behind him. 

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Aidan was an avid supporter of The Beatles. He'd grown up listening to them and found solace and tranquility whenever he listened to them. Whenever he was sad, or angry, or ready to fuck a bitch up, he'd play their music and let the lyrics wash away his pain. Tonight was no exception. As soon as he got out the showers, he went straight to his computer, opened up Itunes and went to his  _Fuck days_ playlist. It had over 50 songs in it, and they were all from The Beatles. He clicked on his favorite one, and within seconds,  _Let Me Roll It,_ started playing. 

He laid back on his bed, staring at the ceiling, trying to keep his emotions at bay. Tears were threatening to fall from his eyes, but he fought with all his might to push them straight back. He wouldn't cry for Richard. He wouldn't cry for  _no one._ He was sick of feeling like a fucking idiot, sick of having all this fucking feelings for someone who quite frankly, didn't give a shit about him. Besides, Richard didn't deserve his tears, nor his wallowing, nor his love. He didn't deserve anything, and Aidan was more than determined to be strong. 

This wasn't the first time he had gotten heart broken, nor would it be the last. He knew that there were other men out there, ones that were more than willing to spend their life's with him. All he truly had to do was pick one, and set his attention on them. But it was easier said than done. He knew that getting over Richard was going to be a real right bitch, and he regretted the fact that he hadn't moved on when Richard told him to wait. Like seriously, what the fuck had he been thinking? To wait five fucking months for a guy that was so fucking hung up on his ex? 

He scoffed at himself and rolled his eyes in annoyance.   _Stupid, I'm fucking stupid._

He felt anger swelling inside him and for once, The Beatles weren't helping. The song that was now playing was actually making him angrier. But he refused to shut it off. He needed the music to keep him company, especially since he felt so fucking alone. Turning on his side, he tried to really not fucking think about what a fucking idiot he made of himself tonight. But it was pointless. No matter how hard he tried to just fucking erase the memory, they just wouldn't go. They were going to be a permanent reminder for him and he couldn't help but feel rather pitiful. 

The night had been going so fucking fantastic. He was getting everything he had wanted and then life had so cruelly taken it from him. It all felt like a joke, a very bad and horrible one. He was waiting for the actors to show up, telling him to look at the hidden cameras. But he wasn't in _PUNK'D_  and Richard hadn't been joking and he had fucking left Aidan high and dry and full of ugly emotions and god, he just wanted to give in and cry, but he knew he shouldn't. It wasn't worth it, this whole fucking shit wasn't worth it and it was really not fair. He had to be strong, because he couldn't cry, big boys don't fucking cry. They simply move on and forget, especially when they didn't have any fucking memories with the person they loved.

But he did have memories with Richard, even if they were mostly platonic. And now he knew how his lips felt and he wanted more of him and he couldn't have any and he was so goddamn angry at the world. 

He screamed and kicked and thrashed around bed, and when that didn't help he covered his face with both hands and let out a cry of pain and agony. It was horrible, and he hated himself but he just felt so fucking bad, so fucking used, so fucking hopeless. He was sensitive and the smallest of shit always set him off. But he was trying to change, for god's sake he was trying to change! To be tougher when it came to shit like this, to not let himself break so fucking easily. But it was futile and old habits die hard, so despite whatever the fuck he had told himself, Aidan broke down and cried. He cried for his broken heart, for things he wanted and knew he would never have. For liking someone who was so goddamn out of his league. For not fucking moving on when he had the chance. For always hoping for the better. For being stupid. For liking Richard. For kissing Richard. For loving the way his lips had felt on him. He cried and cried and when he was nothing but a sobbing mess, he felt even worse. 

He furiously wiped his eyes and got up from bed. Mentally cursing his playlist for not helping him in the slightly, he walked out of his room and into the bathroom. He looked like a fucking mess. Hair all over the place and bloodshot eyes. He hated his fucking reflection and he hated that he was wallowing and fuck, he just wanted this fucking day to be over. 

After turning on the faucet, he splashed cold water on his face. It felt good and refreshing, but his insides were still burning with rage and sadness and oh god, why was he so fucking pitiful? 

But enough was enough. He had already cried, and he wasn't going to cry again. Not for a very long time. 

He was going to be strong and let go and forget all about the hunky neighbor. 

* * *

 

It was now 3 in the morning, and Aidan was still wide awake. He hadn't cried again, (thank god) and he no longer felt angry. He was just tired, both physically and mentally, but he just wasn't tired enough to actually sleep. So he just laid there, lights and music off. It was awfully quiet but it was a peaceful kind of quiet and that sort of made him feel a little better. He had decided that he was going to go out tomorrow, to one of those Irish pubs that littered Hell's Kitchen and then in the night he was going to go to GYM. He was going to find someone, someone hot and fuckable and bring him home. He was going to find someone that made him laugh and he was finally going to move on and he was going to enjoy himself and he was not going to have to wait for anyone to figure out their fucking feelings anymore.

He was very, very,  _very,_  sick of waiting but he knew it was his fault. He shouldn't have waited, he should've just moved on. But it was too late for that and now he had to work with what he got. 

A yawn broke free from his lips, and Aidan thought that maybe he should just give in and go to sleep. But when he closed his eyes, he'd see Richard and seeing Richard made his heart hurt and he didn't want that. So he tossed and turned in bed, trying to get into a comfortable position, then reached for his phone. It wasn't there though, and that only made him even more frustrated. His phone was a part of his life and not having it near him only meant that he was in a pretty fucked state. 

But no, he couldn't let himself be dragged deeper into this horrendous sense of hopelessness he was feeling. He needed to brush it away focus on things that truly matter. Like checking his instagram account and twitter. Yeah, those were the things that truly mattered. Fuck Richard and his stupid ex, he didn't need him. He had a very lively social life. 

So he got up, stretched his sore limbs, then headed towards the living room. He was 100% sure that that's where he had left his phone. But it wasn't there and the fact that it also wasn't in the kitchen or the bathroom, only ended up aggravating him even more.

This day was truly fucking perfect and wow, he had never wished to be someone else before, but at this very moment, Aidan Turner truly wished he was.

* * *

He woke up at 1 in the afternoon to someone trying to break down his front door.

Aidan turned on his side, covering his face with his arm and groaning.  _Who the fuck was doing that? Could they just fucking go?_

His wishes didn't get answered though, and the banging on his door only seemed to get louder. He was in a sort of daze, not really sure what the fuck was going on. But slowly, everything came back to him. The date with Richard, the kiss, the rejection, and then finally, the fucking crying and wallowing.

He groaned again, and wished he could go back to sleep, but the banging continue and now he heard someone yelling. He couldn't really tell what that person was saying, or who that person was. But they didn't sound very happy.

And then he remembered.

He hadn't text either Dean or Adam last night.

_Fuck._

In the midst of all the bullshit that had happened last night, he had completely forgotten to text back his friends. 

He hadn't meant it though, to not text them. He was just really fucking sad and pissed off and didn't want to talk to anyone. But he had forgotten how overprotective Dean and Adam were. They treated him like a child most of the time, always worrying over him. If he didn't pick up his phone or answer his text, they thought he had died or something. It was cute, that they worried about him, but sometimes it was fucking annoying. 

Right now it was the latter. He didn't want to get up, he didn't want to see them, and he didn't want to talk about what had happened last night.

But he still reluctantly got up from bed, dragged himself to the front and opened his door.

Dean was standing there, a bunch of emotions written across his face. He didn't hesitate to pull him into a hug and Aidan didn't hesitate to pull back. He needed this right now, he needed to be held by someone who actually gave a shit. He was so fucking grateful he had agreed to give Dean another chance. He was so fucking grateful that he had this nice and caring blonde man in his life. He hugged him a little bit tighter and Dean didn't complain. He just held him there, and surprisingly, some of the pain he was feeling, eased away.

"What happened to you last night?" He asked, once they had both let go. "I called and messaged you. I was worried sick."

"Had a rough night." Was all he said, walking towards the living room and letting Dean close the front door.

"Really?" He arched an eyebrow and sat down besides Aidan on the couch, "I thought things were going great."

Aida scoffed, "What makes you say that?"

"Oh, I don't know," he shrugged, "But you didn't text me at all yesterday night so I thought you'd finally gotten lucky." The blonde smirked.

It made Aidan feel awful and a frown appeared on his face, making Dean's smirk fall off. 

"What's wrong? Did something happen last night?" He asked, looking concerned again.

"No, nothing happened." Aidan replied. He truly didn't want to talk about it.

"Are you sure? You look like someone ran over your dog." He put in.

Aidan couldn't help the small laugh that escaped his mouth. "No, not at all," He shook his head, "Why are you here though, and trying to fucking blow out my door?"

"You weren't answering your fucking phone! I tried not to worry," He said, throwing his hands up in defense "Honest, I really did try not to worry. But I called you like ten times, to ask you about your date and stuff. And then the phone calls started going straight to voicemail and I thought you were probably busy with Richard." He explained, scratching the back of his neck. He always did that whenever he was nervous, or felt awkward, or both. It was quite cute, and Aidan couldn't help but smile a little.  His best friend was an adorable little shit.

"My phone died." Aidan replied, 

"I thought you turned it off. But yeah, I figured you were still with Richard so I stopped bothering. But then it hit 10 and your phone was still off, and I know how much of a social media freak you are. So I began getting a little worried. I called Richard and he told me he had dropped you off here last night, but he didn't tell me anything else. He sounded weird too, so I just hung up and came straight here." He said, and smiled at Aidan.

"You need to stop worrying about me. I'm not ten you know." He told him and Dean chuckled.

"I know you're not, but you're fucking reckless Aid," He said, "But what did happen last night? Why the fuck was your phone off?"

"Ah, not really in the mood to talk about that," Aidan shrugged and stood up. "Want some breakfast?" 

"It's almost 2!" Dean laughed and followed Aidan to the kitchen.

"So?" The brunette shrugged, "I've had breakfast at 1 am before."

"Fucking reckless." Dean smiled up at him. All dimples and sunshine and Aidan wished he could look as happy as his friend but he fucking couldn't

"But honestly Aidan, what's wrong?" He said, coming closer to the brunette, who was looking for a glass in his cupboard.

It still freaked him out how Dean always seemed to know whenever something was wrong with Aidan, or how he could always fucking sense what the brunette was thinking about. But in a way he liked it. He didn't have to tell Dean he was sad, Dean sort of just knew and then comforted him about it. 

"Is it obvious?" He asked, setting the glass down on the kitchen counter.

"Is what obvious? Dean asked, "That you look like shit or that you've been crying all night?"

Aidan snorted, "Both?"

"Well yeah, it's pretty fucking obvious Aid. So please, tell me what happened." He looked worried now, and Aidan hated when his friends got worried.

"I, um. I decided to not wait for Richard anymore." He shrugged sheepishly, 

Dean stared at his friend in amazement. Not truly believing what he was hearing. 

"Are you serious?" He asked, his voice laced with disbelief

"Yep." Aidan nodded. He didn't want to say why, he didn't even want to be talking about this. But Dean wasn't going to let this be, and he had to prepare himself.

"Did he do something last night?" He asked, his voice coming out a bit harsh. 

"Yeah, he did," Aidan said flatly, leaning against the counter and closing his eyes. "He still likes his ex Dean. He still fucking wants to be with an asshole that fucking broke his heart. He told me last night, after I practically threw myself at him." Aidan told him. He didn't know why he did, but he just wanted to be honest with Dean. 

Dean clothed and open his mouth, looking unsure of what he should say next. He wasn't expecting for Aidan to say that, and he hated the look of pain and sadness that his best friend was wearing. It was such a huge contrast to the happy smiles and playful laughs Aidan was always giving people. It honestly broke his heart, seeing how miserable his friend looked, and all over a fucking guy. 

"He's a fucking asshole," Dean said, walking over to Aidan and hugging him again, "He's a fucking asshole and you deserve so much fucking better." He said, holding Aidan tightly.

"I'm such a dumbass Dean. Why did I ever let myself think that he would ever fucking date me? "

"You're not a dumbass," Dean stated, holding Aidan a little tighter, a little closer. "He's just a fucking jerk. I honestly can't believe he did this to you Aid. He should have been clear to you from day one. He should of never let you on like this."

"But he didn't Dean!" Aidan said, breaking away. "He didn't lead me on. He," He stopped, looking for a good way to explain himself. "He told me, when I told him how I felt. He told me that he wanted me to wait, I just. I just got ahead of myself, you know? Like I thought that inviting me to dinner or lunch was his way of telling me that the wait was almost over. But I was fucking wrong Dean. Holy fuck I was so wrong. I guess he only took me out to, you know," He said, making a vague gesture with his hands, "To just have a nice day out with one of his friends? But of course, I'm always thinking twenty steps ahead and I-he kept flirting last night and I took it as my queue." He said, letting out a sigh and closing his eyes. 

"I'm such a fucking idiot. I should of known that he was just trying to be nice. I should've know," He berated himself, hands covering his eyes. "But he kissed me Dean, he fucking kissed me! And It felt great and I was so happy and I thought,  _wow, this is finally it!_ But then reality fucking kicked my ass and now here I am, looking like a real right mess." He grunted, and looked down at the floor. He was being weird, and he knew it. He was showing Dean a side of himself that he wasn't very proud off. He was showing him his weak side and he wished he could take it back.

"You're not weak Aidan, if that's what you're thinking." Dean said, placing a hand on Aidan's arm. 

He chuckled, and looked up at his friend. "You're a fucking mind reader, you know?" 

Dean snorted, "Yeah, right. I wish," He smiled. It was a sad smile, but it was a smile nonetheless, "But he's a fucking asshoel Aid, so don't blame yourself. You're not stupid or an idiot and you're not weak for showing fucking emotion. He should have never kissed you, never," He said, placing a hand on the side of Aidan's face, "He shouldn;t have led you on, okay. And trust me when I tell you this, Richard was leading you on." 

Aidan didn't look too convinced, so Dean continued. "He's never asked either Luke or Martin, or me to lunch or dinner. When we  _do_ have dinner, it's in his house. When we go out to a bar or a club, it's usually as a group and I'm pretty fucking sure he has never flirted or kissed any of us. He's been acting all lovey dovey around you, and that's why I never told you to just move on. You told him you liked him, he said he liked you back. He told you to wait and you waited and then he kissed you and left you all heart broken. He's a fucking prick and you don't deserve him." Dean told him, gently caressing his cheek. 

It felt nice and Aidan leaned in to the touch. He closed his eyes and then took a deep breath.

"I guess you're right," He said, " But I still feel like shit and like an idiot and god, I feel fucking used." 

"Let's go out then. Let's go out and have fun, okay? I want to see that goofy smile of yours again, it's really disturbing seeing you sad." He teased, and Aidan swatted his hand away.

"Jerk."

"You love me though." Dean beamed, making a small smile appear on Aidan's face.

"Truly lucky to have you as a friend." Aidan told him, ruffling up Dean's hair.

"Hey, you fucking ass!" He yelped and swatted Aidan's hand away, "Go take a shower so we can feed you. I'll call Adam and tell him to meet us up. Then the three of us are going to embark on a fucking adventure!"

Aidan laughed. He loved Dean's enthusiasm and the way he always cheered Aidan up whenever he was in a sour mood. "Okay, fine. I'll go get ready." He said.

He walked out of the kitchen and towards the bathroom, hoping that today would turn out to be an amazing day.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY FUCKING SHIT. i am so sorry it took so long for me to publish this chapter, like i honestly don't know what the fuck was up with me. Like this has been the hardest chapter for me to write, which is fucking weird because i already have everything planned out and i knew where i wanted to go with this chapter, but for some reason it was a hassle for me to write this out. I'm so sorry to disappoint, I know this chapter sucks and it could've been better. And omg this is not even the full chapter, like i had to end it here for the sake of it not turning into complete shit.
> 
> But do not fear! Next chapter is going to be much longer and much better and it won't take me this fucking long to publish it.
> 
> Anyways, i hope you guys at least enjoy this shitty chapter, and I promise the next one will be better.

Dean decided that they should all go to Atrium DUMBO, in Brooklyn and later on go to Brooklyn Bridge park. That was the place to be today, and Dean felt it in his bones. The weather outside was delightful and the blonde hoped that the beautiful scenery would bring his friend out of his funk.They were on the train now, and Aidan was lost in his own mind, staring outside the window of the train. They were on the Brooklyn Bridge now, and the view that was provided by the train's window was truly breathtaking. Aidan had a far away look in his eyes, one that made the blonde sad. It was weird to see his lively friend look so deflated and heartbroken. It was a look that truly didn't suit the brunete, but there was nothing he could do but wait. He knew Aidan was strong and that soon enough, he'll be happy again. He had to let his friend grieve, and hope that with time, his broken heart would heal.

He still couldn;t believe how callous Richard had been. So fucking insinsitive and stupid. It boiled his blood just thinking about how horrible he had hurt his friend. He scoffed. He always held Richard in a high pedestal, and above all his friends, he looked up to him the most. He always thought he was nice and caring and respectful, and he just couldn't wrap his head around this whole situation. He knew for a fact that Richard was into Aidan, the man had done nothing but shower Aidan with praises and adoration for five fucking months! So why did he do this? For his ex? A man that had been out of his life for such a long time now? A man that truly didn't give a shit about Richard?

Un-fucking-believable. 

Richard truly let him down, and no matter how close he was to the older man, he just couldn't find it in him to forgive him.

"Why so quiet, Deano?" Aidan's voice broke him out of his thoughts. 

"Just thinking," Dean gave him a small smile, before reaching out and giving Aidan's hand a small squeeze.

Aidan hummed and returned the smile. "We're almost there right?"

"Yeah, just three more stops." Dean replied

"Nice," He said, looking out the window again, "I'm pretty hungry."

"Fatass." Dean chuckled, and Aidan gave him a playful shove.

"Shut up." He said, sticking out his tongue.

 _There he was! The Aidan I know and love._ Dean thought. Unable to suprress the face splitting grin that now adorened his face.

"You have beautiful dimples." Aidan said all of a sudden, starlighting the blonde a little. 

"Yeah, yeah. I've been told." He chuckled, and scratched the back of his neck. He could feel a slight blush creeping up his face and looked away.

"Aw, look at you!" Aidan exclaimed, "Already blushing." He teased, flashing Dean one of his famous smirks. 

"Fuck off, pretty boy." Dean rolled his eyes, trying to look annoyed but failing to do so. 

"You think I'm pretty?" Aidan said, his tone no longer playful. 

Dean looked at his friend and swallowed. There was a look in Aidan's eyes that made Dean's heart skip a beat. It was weird, pretty fucking weird. He found himsefl rendered speechless and unable to look away from the intensity of Aidan's stare. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Dean nervously nodded his head. Of couse he thought Aidan was pretty. _So why was it so hard for him to just tell him that? And what the fuck was up with his heart? Why was it beating so fast? Why was Aidan staring at him like that?_

His questions all went unanswered though, as Aidan simply nodded his head before saying 'Okay', then looking out the window again.

Things went back to normal after that and Dean's heart went back to normal. He forgot all about it as the two of them made their way outside the train station. They joked around and talked about everything that came to mind. It made Dean happy to see Aidan smiling and laughing again. They met up with Adam ten minutes later, the smaller brunette was waiting for them in front of a book store, looking around the place.

"There you are!" He waved at them, "I was beginning to grow impatient." 

"The trains are a drag on sundays," Aidan groaned, "Took the damn thing thirty minutes to arrive at W4." 

"I can sympathise. Mines took a fucking hour," He rolled his eyes, "Lukily for me, I left my house an hour earlier."

"You're always a step ahead, aren't you Ads?" Dean smiled up at him and Adam nodded, returning the smile.

"So, where are we eating?" Adam asked, as the trio began to walk.

"Atrium DUMBO ." Dean replied.

Adam's eyes grew wide. "Really? I heard that place is amazing!"

"It really is Adam," he smiled proudly, "You two never been?"

"Nah, I usually don't venture out to these parts," Aidan shrugged, "But I should do it more often. This place looks beautiful."

"Wait till you see it. It's freaking beautiful!" Adam smiled widely, "And the food is to die for."

"I'll hold you to that." Aidan chuckled

Dean smiled at the two of them and remained quiet as the two men began to talk. Adam still didn't know about Richard and Aidan, since the blonde hadn't had the chance to tell the other man, so when Adam mentioned Richard, the small smile Aidan had on his face, fell.

"Ah." Aidan said, unsure of what to do. Dean could see the hurt in his eyes and he wished he could some how wipe it all away.

"Adam, now's not the time." Dean said, trying to warm Adam with his eyes. He didn't seem to get it though and scrunchd up his face in confusion.

"Is something the matter?" He asked, looking from Aidan to Dean.

Dean shook his head, but Aidan had that far away look in his face again. All trace of happiness had dissapeared.

"There's obviously something wrong." The oblivious brunette pressed on.

"Adam!" Dean said a bit harshly, causing Adam to flinch.

"What? What is it?" Adam looked worried now, "You guys are freaking me out."

"Sorry Adam," Aidan said blankly, looking at the ground."I should of told you this morning."

"Aidan, you don't have to." Dean told him, placing an arm around Aidan's shoulder. The angle was a bit awkward due to the height difference, but Dean couldn't bring himself to care. 

"I can't keep it all in Dean," He said, looking at the blonde with teary eyes, "I-can we wait till we get to the restaurant Adam? I promise I'll tell you everything." 

Adam nodded, but looked even more worried than what he did before. 

Dean could only sigh. He didn't want Aidan talking about it, he didn't want the brunette's already wounded heart, to hurt more. But he knew keeping it all bottled up wasn't going to solve the problem either, and although Aidan had already broken down to Dean, it was now Adam's turn to know the story.

He guess he was a little jealous at that. Knowinng that he wasn't the only one that knew Aidan's secrets and heartaches and everything else that the brunette had to share. He knew it was silly to feel that way, but he couldn't help it. But now wasn't the time. No. Now it was time for him and Adam to be there for Aidan, and console him and hold him through his heart break.

They continued to walk, and Dean made it his priority to lighten up the mood. He told them about the cat he was planning on adopting from an animal shelter near his house, which brought a small smile to Aidan's face and about the new neighbors he had that kept on having sex at ungodly hours of the night. Adam jumped right in and began talking about his new love interest at work, and how he was planning on seducing his prey. 

At the end, Aidan's glummy expression vanished and was replaced by a small smile. 

The place was truly beautiful, and Dean couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face as he heard Aidan gasp and look around in amazement. 

"This is amazing." He smiled, as a waiter took them to their seats.

"See, I told you." Adam said smugly, causing Aidan to roll his eyes at him, but smile nonetheless. 

"I'm glad you like it." Dean smiled back.

"You're the best." He said, as he sat down on his seat.

Dean and Adam sat down across from him and the trio picked up their menu's.

"What do you recommend, Dean?" Adam asked.

"The mac & cheese is truly delicious." He grinned at Adam, who nodded in return.

A few minutes later, a waiter came and got their orders. Once the drinks were brought out, the trio began talking about the place. Aidan was still shocked about the beauty of the establishment and couldn't believe he had never heard or seen it before.

"I dunno," Adam shruggged, "Maybe 'cus you're a fucking hermit." he teased, causing Aidan to snort.

"Oh shut up, you fucker." Aidan replied, giving him the finger. 

Adam gasped, pretending to be offended, "Rude, much?"

"Very." Aidan smirked up at him.

"You two are something else." Dean chuckled, taking a sip from his drink.

"So," Adam said, tapping his fingers on the table, "Anything interesting happened?"

Aidan looked down at his nails, and Dean could see the sadness returning to him.

"I'm going on a date with Luke tonight." Dean puts in, hoping that Adam would forget all about the Richard problem, until Aidan was ready to speak about it.

"Wow, really?" Adam looked surprise and Dean nodded.

"What's the deal between ya two?" He asked,

"No deal," He shrugged, "Just two people who dig each other and are finally going on a date."

"I hope it goes well." Aidan smiled sadly at him.

"I hope so too." Dean replied, returning the smile, that didn't truly reach his eyes. 

"You don't look so sure though, what's wrong?" Adam question, and Dean sighed.

He didn't want to talk about his problems, not when Aidan had bigger things to worry about now. He knew his friend would worry for him as well, and Dean didn't want that. He just wanted to spend a nice time with his two friends, without talking about relationships and horrible people. But Adam ddin't look like he was going to let it go and Aidan had a look on his face, the one that told Dean he was interested as well and wanted to know more. So he sighed, and kept tlaking.

"I don't know if he's serious." He said, looking down at his hands.

"If you don't think he's serious, then why are you giving him a chance?" Adam put in, matter of factly.

"Because he likes him, you moron." Aidan said, placing on of his hands on top of Dean's, and gently caressing it. 

The small gesture sent a pleasant shiver up his spine, and Dean felt his stress, slowly ebb away. He looked up at Aidan, who was giving him an assuring smile.

"You'll be fine Dean. I'm pretty sure Luke is serious about this, especially since he's the one who asked you out and all."

Dean nodded and returned the smile. "You're right, I shouldn't worry too much."

"Nopes, you shouldn't." Aidan chuckled.

"I swear to god, I feel like a third wheel, most of the time." Adam groan, making Dean laugh. 

* * *

After eating, the trio left to go to Brooklyn Bridge park.

They sat on the benches, enjoying the view and the lovely weather.

Dean could see Aidan fidgeting around, looking everywhere. He kept squinting his eyes, and looking away from them, as if he was hiding something.

He knew though, that his friend was trying to hold back tears.

Without a word, Dean placed his arm around Aidan's shoulder and pressed the brunettes head to his chest. It was all the younger man needed. He cried, loud and hard, startling Adam who had been gazing up at the Brooklyn Bridge.

"Okay!" He said, getting to his feet, "What the fuck is going on?" He looked worried and angry and Dean knew that Adam had already figured it out.

"I'm such a fucking mess." Aidan hiccuped, in between sobs. Dean only held him tighter and patted his back.

"You're not." He whispered, but Aidan kept on crying.

"What the fuck did Richard do?" Adam said, crouching in front of them and gently stroking Aidan's hair.

"He," Aidan sobbed, "He rejected me." 

"He's a fucking dick." Dean said, clenching his empty hand.

"Why the fuck did he reject you!" Adam exclaimed, "After all this fucking time? What the fuck is wrong with him?" He looked astound and furious and Dean truly felt sorry for Richard, because when Adam got a hold of him, things weren't going to be pretty.

"His ex." Aidan's voice was muffled by Dean's shirt.

"Fucking shit!" Adam said in disbelieve. 

Aidan only seemed to get more upset. 

"Shh," Dean said, gently caressing his back, "It's okay Aidan, let it all out."

"Oh, just wait till I get my hands on that asshole!" Adam said, clenching his fist.

"I-I-It's a-a-ll m-my fault." Aidan stammered, making Dean's anger boil. 

It wasn't his fault that Richard was a major asshole. It wasn't his fault that he had fallen for someone who had given him mixed signals. It wasn't his fucking fault that he deserved so much better but life decided to screw with him. It was all making Dean very agitated and he just wanted to hold Aidan and make him see that things were going to get better. That the pain he felt now was going to ease away and turn into bitter sweet memories. He just wanted to help his friend, he wanted to see him smiling.

"No, it's not," Dean said sternly, "It's not your fault Aid and you're going to get better-,"

"How?" Aidan exclaimed, picking his head up.

He was a mess; dark curls falling in front of his face, bloodshot eyes, and tear stained cheeks. Dean gently wiped them away with his thumb, making Aidan shiver. 

"Heartache doesn't last forever Aidan." Adam said calmly, placing a hand on Aidan's knee.

"I feel like shit." Was all Aidan said. Running his hands through his hair, pushing them back away from his face.

"I promise you'll get better," Adam assured him, "It gets so much better Aid and we'll be here to help you through it."

"Yeah, we will," Dean nodded, "We'll be here for you, no matter what Aidan.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I am so fucking sorry for how late I am with this update. 2016 has been a crazy ass year for me and I've been so fucking busy with school. 
> 
> Since I have break now in December, I'm hopping to finally finishing this fic! I have the story outlined and everything and know how it's going to end, I just need the time to write it all down lol. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter !

They went to a record store afterwards. Aidan was feeling a bit better and they decided that taking the brunette to buy some new vinyl records was just what he needed. Aidan refused to let his two best friends pay for them though, but Dean and Adam managed to convince the brunette to let them treat him out. Dean didn't mind spending money, as long as he was putting a bright, dopey smile on the face of his best friend, he truly didn't mind at all. He kept watching him, how concentrated he looked as he searched through the racks full of punk rock records. He seemed lost in his own thoughts, and Dean hoped that he wasn't thinking about Richard.

A hand on his shoulder startled him out of his thoughts, and he turned to look at Adam.

"He'll be better." He said with a reassuring smile.

"I really hope so." Dean sighed.

"He's strong, he'll pull right through. It's not the end of the world, you know. And this is only going to help him out. He'll learn from his pain and become stronger, that way, when he falls again, he won't fall as hard."

"Yeah, I know. I just," Dean paused, and looked back at his lanky friend, "I've never seen him like this before and it worries me." He said when he turned to Adam.

"It's cus you've just recently met him," He smiled sadly, "Trust me when I tell you this, when Aidan falls, he falls hard. To hell with the consequences. He doesn't stop and think, he just follows his heart, and it often leads him to things like this."

"He's reckless." Dean chuckled sadly

"Yeah, he truly is. But he learns you know," Adam told him, "A few years ago, he was dating this guy and it didn't end too well. Aid was devastated and I swear Dean, I thought I'd never see him happy again. But then one morning he appeared at my house, vodka bottle in hand and that fucking adorable grin of his," He said, rolling his eyes, which made Dean chuckle, "Anyways, we got drunk and talked about our feelings and he cried and the next day, he was back to his old self again. It took him a month to get better, and when he did, he was happier than what he was before. He told me he felt like there was a weight that had been finally lifted from his heart. So I have faith that in a couple of weeks, he'll be back to the annoying Aidan that we both know and love," Adam's smile was a bit brighter now, which made Dean smile in return. "And plus, it's only been a day. We can't expect him to be happy. So stop worrying so much."

Dean chuckled, "You're right. I should stop worrying. But I don't know. It just hurts me to see him like this. I wish I could somehow take it all away."

"You're awfully good to him, you know." Adam stated with a smirk.

He shrugged, "He deserves it. He's such a great guy."

"I'm surprise you feel that way, after the way he treated you before."

"It's all in the past now," Dean said, scratching the back of his neck, "I was really annoying back then, I'm still surprise he decided to be my friend."

Adam giggled, and nodded. "You kinda were. I've never seen someone trying so hard to be friends with him."

Dean blushed, and looked over at Aidan, who was now checking something in the Alternative section. "I don't know," He smiled bashfully, "I just wanted to be his friend, get to know him better. I won't deny I've always found him to be really attractive, and a part of me had a small crush on him back when I first met him. But it was very brief, since I was still after Luke back then and I only see him as a friend now."

Adam grinned mischievously, "Are you sure it's only that?"

"Only what?" Dean asked, confused.

"That you only see him as a friend." Dean was startled by Adam's question and couldn't find the words to say. Adam only chuckled at his actions, which made Dean's cheek turn a deep shade of red.

"Ah, yes, of course. As a friend. Only as a friend." He babbled, sounding like a true idiot. He knew that what he felt for Aidan was strictly platonic and to question that was truly absurd.

But Adam wasn't buying it, which was even more crazy. He just smirked at him and nodded, "Yeah, right. Well if you say so."

"Yes, I do say so." Dean stated.

"Okay," He giggled, placing a hand on Dean's shoulder, "I'll be over there." He pointed towards the classical music section and walked over there.

He watched Adam walk away, and then turned his attention to Aidan. He was still browsing, but Dean noted that he had already found three records which he held in one hand. Aidan suddenly looked over at Dean and flashed a quick smile before turning back to what he was doing. It warmed his heart, and made his stomach flutter. He looked really pretty, just standing there with that adorable look on his face.

He had to get a grip. He truly did.

He knew Aidan was attractive. With his lanky posture and curly mess of hair, sharp jawline and and stunning brown eyes. Okay, yeah. He shouldn't be thinking this way about his friend. That was wrong on so many levels and he needed to truly get a grip. So he shook his head, as if that'll rid his mind of those thoughts, and took his phone out of his pocket.

There was a message from Luke, asking if he was ready for tonight. He smiled, and then unlocked his phone. He typed a quick message to him, telling him that, heck yeah, he was finally ready to take this to another level.

He locked his phone, then placed it back into his pocket. Aidan looked like he was ready now, since he was just standing there, with his phone in his hand. Dean turned back to Aidan, and made his way towards him.

"Found something you like?" Dean said, smiling at him. He had to mentally chastise himself when his heart began beating at a rapid pace when Aidan smiled back.

"Yeah, actually," Aidan told him, showing him what he had on his arm. "I thought I wasn't going to find anything that was 20 and down."

Dean snorted, "Dude, I told you to go wild. I really don't mind."

"Well, I do." Aidan stubbornly replied, and turned to walk towards the cashier.

"Wait, is that all you're getting?" He asked. Aidan turned his head and nodded.

"Yeah, I dig these." He shrugged and kept walking.

"Okay, if you're sure." Dean said, catching up to his friend.

"Super sure." He grinned at him, and for a brief moment, Dean found himself lost in Aidan's brown eyes.

God fucking damn it!

"Okay." He blushed, then looked down.

They met up with Adam after they were done paying. The man browsing through the indie rock section, a look of concentration on his face.

"Found something interesting Ads?" Aidan asked, startling his friend.

"Eh, yeah, but I'm not paying 50 bucks for this," Adam shrugged, placing the record back on the rack. "We ready to go?"

"Yeah, where to?" Aidan asked, turning to Dean.

"Um, wanna come over to my place?" He asked, as they walked out of the store.

"Sounds good to me." Adam smiled.

Aidan looked better as he laid down on Dean's bed, 'Cough Syrup' playing on low volume in the background. He looked calm and at peace, and that brought a smile to Deans face while Adam sat down on the floor next to Dean's book collection, lost in his own little world.

Sitting down besides Aidan, Dean poked him on the side. "You okay?" Aidan nodded and turned to face him.

"Yeah, just relaxing."

"Good, that's good." Dean smiled, not really knowing what else to say.

For the first time since he had met Aidan, he seemed to be at loss for words. He didn't know what to say or do so he simply stared at him.

It got a bit awkward, just staring at each other. It didn't come as a surprise when Aidan cleared his throat and turned his face away to look at the world map that hung on Dean's bedroom wall. There was a small lopsided grin on his face, making him look shy and adorable, causing the blond man to smile.

"Have you visited any of these places?" Aidan asked, pointing at the red pushpins on the map.

Clearing his throat, Dean answered. "Um, no. Those are just the places where I'd like to visit one of these days. If I ever find the time."

"Well, with your crazy teacher schedule, I doubt that'll happen." Said Adam from his place in the floor.

"Adam, don't be rude." Aidan hissed at his friend.

Dean chuckled, "He's telling the truth. Sometimes I feel like taking a sabbatical, but I always back out at the last minute." He explained.

"Why? Asked Adam.

"Dunno," he shrugged, "But one of these days I'll do it."

"If you do end up traveling the world, remember to take me with you." Aidan said with a smile.

"I will Aid."

 


End file.
